Wolf on a Leash
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Jasmine is the mafia's princess. Moving to La Push with her brother and mafia member Chester she soon finds herself drawing the attention of one unlikly Native American. Join Jaz on the rollercoster ride of a lifetime.SethXOc,Imprint Story.1 year after BD
1. Escaping to La Push

It was a sticky situation on why Jasmine Churnchill was going to La Push. Her father was the 'Big Daddy' of the family in California. Her older brother, Miguel, and the newbie of the family, Chester, were coming along with her. Jasmine's stepmother, Miguel's mother, was captured about eleven hours ago by the police and she let the location of the hideout slip to them. Their father sent all three of them to the safe house in La Push till the family could reform and the man hunt for them calmed down.

Jasmine looked down at her golden-brown colored hands. In the back was her half brother Miguel. He stood at six foot three, almost a full foot taller than Jasmine. His sandy blond hair hung in his steel gray eyes. His skin tone matched that of Jasmine's. The twenty year olds eyes narrowed as the Jaguar took a turn, passing a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'.

Driving the slick, midnight black sports car was Chester. His chocolate brown eyes seemed bloodshot as he watched the road while rain pelted down on the roof. His ink black hair was neatly trimmed and, unlike Miguel's sharp features, Chester's face still held its boyish charm even at the age of eighteen.

Chester let out a chuckle at Jasmine as she turned to stick her tongue out at her brother. Miguel rolled his eyes at his sister's attempt to lighten the mood. Jasmine smiled smugly then looked out the tented windows at the rainy night. Her reflection stared vacantly back at her with blue, almost purple, eyes. Her brown hair had black tips that framed her oval face as it fell just past her chin.

"Of all the safe houses in the world that father has why send us to the one in La Push?" Miguel asked, messing with his necklace as his gray eyes flashed to Chester for a moment. The newbie ran a hand over his hair as they passed a high school. Jasmine let out a sigh.

"The reason father put us in La Push and Forks is because it isn't even big enough to be put on the map. Father wants us to be safe here, besides the police force around here is pitifully small compared to the one in Napa," she answered, her voice slightly deep for a girl of seventeen.

"First thing I'm doing when we get there is hit the hay!" Chester said with a slight yawn during the start of his sentence. No one objected this for he drove straight from Napa to La Push with almost no stops on the way.

* * *

The safe house was very simple. It had one floor and blended in perfectly with all the others around it. As soon as Miguel opened the front door Chester walked to the couch and face planted on it in an almost zombie like fashion. Just as Jasmine was about to claim a room Miguel spoke up.

"Think of a good alias, mine will be David." There was a pause before Chester grumbled something into the blue couch. Miguel and Jasmine let out a snort of laughter. "Can't hear you Chest." Miguel said, walking over to his friend. Chester lifted his head.

"I said, 'I'll go by Karl Shane.'" He said, pools of chocolate holding a glaze to them due to exhaustion. A sad smile formed on Miguel's lips as Chester's head fell back down. Jasmine bit her lower lip in thought.

"Charile Cheryl. Now if you don't mind I'm going to shower then go to sleep for school tomorrow." A loud groan sounded from Chester at the word school before lifting his head again.

"Why?" It came out as a whine causing Jasmine to laugh.

"So we don't draw unwanted attention. Rest up, Karl." She said then left. Miguel rolled his eyes then raised an eyebrow as a loud, obnoxious snore came from Chester.

* * *

Jasmine stared at the body length mirror in her room. Her outfit was a simple pair of jeans, a golden belt, a white top with the saying 'The name's Batty' in black with Batty from Fern Gully under it, the card earrings, and simple gray eye-shadow. A sigh escaped her lips before walking out of the room. Jasmine shook her head at seeing Chester standing up falling asleep.

"Karl!" She yelled causing Chester to jerk and fall face first on the living room floor. He glared up at her. Jasmine rolled her eyes as her little brother figure stood up from the ground.

"Thanks Jaz- I mean Charlie." Chester mumbled and then proceeded to leave the house, followed by Jasmine. Seeing as Miguel was too old to go with them to the High School on the reservation he got a job at a grocery store nearby. Chester slid into the passenger side of the Jaguar while Jasmine took the driver side.

"So David took the Chevy Camaro?" She asked to no one as she started the car. Chester groaned as they pulled out of the driveway.  
"I don't wanna go to the fucking high school," he whined childishly. Jasmine rolled her eyes as the rain started to fall.

"It won't be that bad," she said.

_Next time Jasmine says it won't be that bad, shoot her_. Chester thought as he glared harshly at Jasmine as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school. Everyone was staring at them and the shiny, black car. Jasmine sighed, turned off the car and leaned back into the seat. She Wolf by Shakira played steadily through the speakers.

"I swear if you weren't the family's princess I'd kill you." Chester said. Jasmine silently thanked God for being what she was and prayed, knowing they were walking into a death trap, otherwise known as high school. Stuffing the keys into her pocket, Jasmine and Chester grabbed their bags then opened the Jaguar's car doors, while Chester muttered. "So much for unwanted attention."


	2. Strange Native American Boy

Chester's chocolate eyes glared at every guy that passed. Jasmine sighed; he really was the older protective brother type. He was the one that demanded she carry a taser, handgun, three cans of pepper spray, and a three inch long pocket knife. The two entered the office only to see one of the most horrid looking people that ever graced the planet Earth.

She was short and almost perfectly round with pasty white skin. Her make-up was caked on in bright colors. The woman's hair was a rusted red with grey stripes in it and was pulled too tightly on top of her head, making her skin on her face be pulled back and she had black beady eyes, yet it wasn't her physical appearance but her outfit that scared them. The top was silver, and sleeveless, that reflected every color of the rainbow right into Jasmine and Chester's eyes. She wore six, big beaded necklaces all bright, hot pink. What was worse was the fact she was wearing bright glow-in-the-dark pumps and a skirt that seemed to be made of black, white, and blue feathers.

Chester bowed his head and coughed to cover up a laughter fit. Jasmine bit the inside of her cheek, harshly, in order to stop herself from laughing or crying, whichever came first. The woman arched a large bushy eyebrow. Chester snorted, and so did Jasmine at this simple movement. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jasmine spoke.

"We're the new students. Sorry we couldn't give you our names but we were in a bit of a rush. My name is Charlie Cheryl and this is my cousin Karl Shane." She said, forcing out a smile to make it seem like she was having the time of her life. The toad like woman smiled back with rotted yellow lemonish teeth.

"Oh it's fine! Lovely to meet you! Here are your slips and schedules. Be sure to get them signed and back to me by the end of the day!" Both Chester and Jasmine flinched at her voice. It was like cat claws on a chalk board. With forced smiles, the two quickly grabbed their papers and rushed out.

"Dear God, what a weirdo!" Chester yelled once out of ear shot from the office. Jasmine laughed as he rubbed one of his ears and used his free hand to look at his paper. "What the hell-in-winter is up with these classes? AP English, AP Calculus, Bio-Chemistry, at least there's lunch, ancient history, gym, and AP Spanish!" Chester rambled, gaining the stares of the La Push High student body.

"That would be _my_ schedule," Jasmine said taking the paper and handing Chester his. "And this is yours." At that moment two Native American teens passed them that could pass as twins, though one seemed to talk non-stop. This, of course, went unnoticed by Jasmine and Chester as he left out a relieved sigh.

"Thank God Almighty! Okay, now I have Geometry, British Literature, Chemistry, lunch, U.S. studies, gym, and...AP Spanish." His voice fell at the end, then his chocolate eyes lit up. "Wait! You're in that class! You can do my homework!" Jasmine glared at him. Just because she was half Hispanic did **NOT** mean she'd help Chester out with Spanish.

"No, you can fail." She said, walking away with a smile not seeing the crestfallen look on Chester's face. Once stopping at her locker, and having extreme trouble opening it, Jasmine was able to go to AP English. At her side was a large tan bag like purse, which was filled with Chester's demanded protection gear along with her cell. The Hispanic family princess let out a sigh at the start of a normal day in this death trap.

* * *

It was before lunch that Jasmine went to meet up with Chester and she was waiting outside the cafeteria like he said to do. Her head whipped around at hearing a body being slammed into lockers. Two wanna-be-gangsters were hovering over Chester as blood fell from the newbie's lower lip. Jasmine's anger flared, no one messed with Chester but the family members and even then it was all in good humor. She walked between them, arms crossed as she glared venomously at the two twig like teens.

"What are you doing?" Chester hissed, whipping the blood away from his lip only to have more replace it.

"Saving your ass," Jasmine whispered before facing the two Twig Boys, as she so dubbed them. "I suggest you leave him alone or I'll cut off your manhood's, even though I'm not sure you have them, meaning you'll never be able to pass your AIDs onto another girl." She said with an innocent smile on her face but an air of violence around her. The Twig Boy with cheesy sideburns laughed, now dubbed Ugly Sideburn Twig Boy.

"If you are anything like this boy I'll bet you'll be easy to take down." He said letting his putrid breath kill any micro-organisms in the air. Jasmine felt Chester open her purse and reach for the handgun. Quickly, she turned and grabbed his wrist, glaring at him. Before Jasmine could speak someone else did.

"What's going on here?" The deep voice was clearly male with a demanding tone, but behind it was a carefree grin that Jasmine could just hear in his voice. She turned to tell him that it was none of his business but froze seeing the beautiful copper skin tone of the Quileute people. He towered over them all at six foot seven with well toned muscles under that god-like skin. His shaggy black hair fell in waves past his chin and his eyes was what pinned her in place.

They looked like pools of melted, warm, dark chocolate that seemed to pierce right into her. Those same eyes reflected her eyes back at her and thousands of emotions flashed behind those pools of dark chocolate. And it was the emotions that scared her.

This little action didn't go unnoticed by Chester, and he didn't like the way this stranger was looking at the princess he swore to protect. She was pulled out of her trance as Chester grabbed her wrist and pulled her away as two younger Native Americans joined the first, the wanna-be-gangsters fleeing at the sight of them.

"What a freak! I swear princess, if he even thinks about looking at you again I won't hesitate to go back to jail." He said causing Jasmine to laugh at his protectiveness of her. She risked a glance back at the three boys, only to see the taller being dragged off by the other two and he seemed to be shaking. Chester let go of her wrist as they entered the cafeteria, clearly not liking how the day was going. He frowned as they stood in line to get their food.

"So Karl, why were those punks trying to beat you up?" Jasmine asked, wanting a good reason on why she should hurt them.

"No idea Charlie. All they did was come up to me and said 'You're the new kid, so we have to put you in your place.' Next thing I know I'm trying to get out of there with a busted lip when you popped up." He paused and glared down at Jasmine. "You could have gotten hurt. Then the mafia, your dad, and David would kill me! Getting beat up on the first day, it's like joining the mafia all over again." Chester finished in a lower tone as they grabbed a slice of pizza each before finding a table for themselves, away from everyone else.

"I remember that day. Hey! Why don't we skip gym?" Jasmine asked, trying to cheer her friend up and it worked.

"Yeah!" Chester said, and then frowned as someone entered the room. "You still have your pocket knife?"

"Yes Mr. Overprotective Newbie, why?" Jasmine asked confused on why he was glaring over her shoulder.

"I'm going to carve that Native American's eyes out. He's been watching you since he got here three minutes ago." Chester said a slight growl to his voice. That's when Jasmine, not so secretly, turned in her seat and sure enough the tallest one was watching her. His eyes seemed to light up at seeing her looking at him. Jasmine turned to face Chester and said,

"He's weird."

* * *

Instead of just skipping gym like Jasmine and Chester had planned, Jasmine skipped every class after lunch let out. The bell rang and the band room door opened causing Jasmine to look at a very pissed off Chester.

"You have no idea how fucking worried I was about you Jaz! You could have been killed, kidnapped, raped, or a mix of the three!" He yelled, panic bright in his eyes and laced in his voice. Jasmine rolled her blue, almost purple, eyes and sighed at him.

"You could have skipped to find me, and when you did you could have slept." She said with a smile, knowing that sleep was very tempting to her friend. Chester whined then lay down next to her feet. Jasmine raised a fine eyebrow while looking down at him.

"Can we skip Spanish?" He asked, eyelids already falling over his chocolate brown eyes. Even though he couldn't see it she nodded, there was no point in school if you were in the family.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang loud and clear to the ears of the student body. Jasmine made up signatures of the teachers they didn't go to as Chester left to get the Jaguar warmed up. After turning them in, and then fleeing from the woman, she made her way outside. Chester waved her over with a smile while leaning on the Jaguar. As Jasmine made her way over to him she felt eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She turned seeing the three Native Americans. The younger two were clearly messing around, pushing each other and laughing, but the larger one was watching her closely, almost protectively.

As soon as Jasmine made it to Chester his whole body started to shake, like a violent earthquake was ragging war inside his body. In a split second he was gone leaving his two buddies with looks of fear and worry written on their faces. Jasmine slid into the passenger and Chester got in on the driver's side.

"What's wrong Jaz?" He asked after shutting the door and seeing her confused face. She looked at Chester then pointed to where the Native Americans were just moments ago. _They must have gone after their friend._ Jasmine thought.

"Those boys are stranger than the looks the family gets when we go out for pizza." She said, earning a laugh from Chester.

"Table for one hundred and twenty-seven please!" He sang getting a snort of laughter from Jasmine. "You sound like a pig." He continued as he pulled out of the high school parking lot and onto the rainy road back home.


	3. Run

"Seth Clearwater! Get your furry wolf ass out of bed! You're late for school!" Leah bellowed, pounding her fist on a wooden door. Seth groaned from inside, his feet tangled tightly in a thin, white sheet. The Native American rolled over, only to yelp as his body hit the floor. The banging on his door returned, only with more force which made the door scream in protest at its abuser. "Get the fuck up you lazy ass or I'm going to come in there and drag you out by your ear!" Leah yelled. Seth wanted to whine like a newborn pup.

It wasn't Leah who patrolled from noon to five in the morning. _Leah _didn't miss lunch, dinner, and breakfast. Leah didn't work Jake's, Quil's, Sam's, and Paul's rounds so they could be with their imprints. **Leah** didn't get to bed at the time school started.

"I let you sleep in but its third period, so get up." Seth's sister said with a softer tone. Seth perked up from the floor before running around, throwing on whatever clothes he could get his hands on.

"You're an angel, Leah! Thank you!" He called, still sleepy even with the extra hours of sleep. Leah snorted on the other side of the door. In ten minutes flat the eighteen year old was dressed, mildly groomed, and rushing out of the house.

"Brush your teeth you god damn mutt!" Seth laughed at that comment. Normally he would shift and run to school but ruining another pair of jeans and his mom would tan his hide and nail his pelt to the wall. If he would have known he would have been meeting his imprint today Seth Clearwater would have brushed his teeth a million times.

* * *

"Seth!" Brady and Collin called causing Seth to grin. He couldn't be in a grumpy mood with the two innocent (mildly considering some of the thoughts of other members of the pack) young pups. The two, mainly the talkative Collin, went on-and-on about how the sixty year old woman in the main office was flirting with them again. All three shivered at the thought.

Brady was nearly run over as a lanky teen pushed past him. Seth noticed the panic in the boy's chocolate eyes. Before he could get far the two wanna-be-gangsta brothers of the school slammed him into the lockers with their sharp elbows.

"Dude! His lip is bleeding!" Collin said, enjoying the spectacle before them. Seth rolled his eyes, as did Brady, as he moved to stop the fight. Just as he was about to intervene a short woman stepped between them. Her skin was a golden-brown, clearly Hispanic, with long arms and legs. The girl's black tipped brown hair hid her face. They only thing else that was noticeable was her outfit.

The boy whispered something while wiping his bloody lip, only to have the crimson nectar of life appear again. She whispered something back then rounded on the two brothers. Seth could care less for was they were whispering about, but had to hold back his laughter as she spoke.

"I suggest you leave him alone or I'll cut off your manhood's, even though I'm not sure you have them, meaning you'll never be able to pass your AIDs onto another girl." She said with an innocent tone that sounded like bird's song on the breeze in summer. Seth shook his head, moving towards them. The two boys laughed obnoxiously.

"If you are anything like this boy I'll bet you'll be easy to take down." The older one spoke. Clearly his breath was horrid seeing as the Hispanic teen reel back. The male behind her caught the double meaning and reached into the girl's purse. Almost as soon as it happened the girl rounded on him, grabbing his wrist and glaring harshly. Seth took this moment to intervene, not liking the looks they were sending at her backside.

"What's going on here?" Seth asked, glaring at the brothers who flinched away. The Hispanic narrowed her eyes before turning and looking up at the tall Native American. Seth scanned over her oval shaped face, thin lips, smooth cheeks, and straight nose before looking at her eyes.

The world seemed to fade into darkness, there was nothing but vast silence and the bonds of his family and pack mates were replaced with the leash that this Hispanic girl just placed upon him. A leash known as imprinting. Her blue, almost purple, eyes stared blankly back at him. She was confused, that's what was lerked in those depts.

Seth was sharply pulled out of this feeling as his angel was pulled away. He watched as the boy dragged her away, a tearing feeling cutting Seth's heart at seeing her go. Collin and Brady stood next to him.

"What a freak! I swear princess, if he even thinks about looking at you again I won't hesitate to go back to jail." The boy said, causing her to laugh. Seth growled, scaring both the two other werewolves. _How dare he?! She isn't a princess she's a goddess! _Seth thought as he was being dragged away. That's when he noticed he was digging into the heat, wanting to tear the boy to shreds at even touching his imprint.

"Dude, calm down!" Collin said as they left the hallway. Seth growled as he slammed his fist into a locker, leaving a crater in it. The two young wolves backed off, but stayed close enough just in case. "What crawled up your ass? She's just a simple girl. There's nothing unique about her." Red clouded his vision.

"Nothing unique!" Seth roared making Collin bow his head, trying to look smaller. Brady shook his head and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, slightly calming the older Native American down.

"It's clear that our Seth just imprinted on her." Brady said then looked to Seth. "If you calm down, I'll take you to the cafeteria to see her." The red in Seth's vision faded away with the only image he had of her. Brady smiled and led a beaming Seth and scared Collin to the lunch room.

Seth sat between Brady and Collin as he watched his Hispanic goddess chat with the boy. He held back a growl and listened closely, just to hear her voice.

"Yes Mr. Overprotective Newbie, why?" She asked confused.

"I'm going to carve that Native American's eyes out. He's been watching you since he got here three minutes ago." The guy said with a slight growl to his voice. That's when she turned in her seat and looked right into Seth's eyes. He smiled, wanting to show her that she could do so much better. She turned and spoke two words that broke his heart in two.

"He's weird."

* * *

It was the end of the day. School just let out and the three werewolves could not be happier. Seth's dark chocolate eyes were glued to the school's doors, waiting for _her _to come out. Then she did. Seth smiled largely, noticing how the rare sun seemed to love her skin. He tuned out Collin and Brady as she made her way across the parking lot. She turned and looked at him, her lips parted slightly. The smile on Seth's lips left as she greeted the male teen from before. He was leaning against a Jaguar that would have fit in well with the Cullen's cars.

Brady elbowed Collin as Seth's body shook violently as seeing her enter the sports car with _him_. In a flash Seth fled, bursting out into his sandy furred wolf form. He looked behind him, seeing her laughing with the boy. A ferocious growl tore from his chest as his massive paw cut deeply into one of the many pine trees around him. Seth heard the Jaguar leave, taking his goddess with it. Collin and Brady were with him for a split second before Seth flung himself into the forest.

_How can I compete with a rich kid? _He thought, wanting to find her but it would only lead to complications. For now all he could do was run.

* * *

**Marrisol! Thank you sooooo much for editing this, mi amiga! Hope everyone else likes it. Also sorry about the delay I had powderpuff and this week has been hectic! Reveiws make me wanna update faster by the way~!**


	4. Forming a Friendship

Jasmine sat on the worn blue couch inside her house. Grey sweats on her legs, her brother's over sized Ohio State shirt, and socks with Panda on them from the show _Hamtaro_. Her hair was hidden by an orange stripped green bandana. An extra large bag of Doritos was on her lap and a two liter of coke-a-cola opened next to her. The T.V. before her flashed with the video game Halo 3. Jasmine's mouth opened with disbelief as a red armored Master Chief just killed her...again. She shook her head, hating whenever the player with the user name _ShinyGruntBloo_d signed on and was on the opposing team. With a quick swig of the fizzy pop the Hispanic teen returned to her game, determined to beat the others.

It wasn't until seven did Jasmine, reluctantly, leave the game for a later date. Chester let out a snore from where he fell asleep on the only chair in the room. Jasmine picked up the Spanish homework that fell from his lap. She shook her head at seeing him leaving more than half the question unanswered. With a sigh, she left her brotherly bodyguard in favor of going to bed.

Once in her room, Jasmine pulled off her bandana, tugged off her socks with a grunt, and wiggled out of her sweats. Arching her back like a bow, she reached behind and under her shirt to unclasp her bra. She let out a sigh pulling it out from under the grey shirt. Jasmine threw the purple bra behind her before crawling into her bed. She curled into a ball under the layers of blankets. A loud snore then a grunt/yell entered her room from the closed door. Jasmine laughed as Chester's heavy footsteps went past her door then to his room.

* * *

Miguel was unimpressed as he looked at the messy, horrid, left handed chicken scratch of Chester's penmanship. His steel grey eyes read the note that was written on the back of the shopping list.

_Hey guys  
I took the Jag to Seattle. Be back later.  
Chester_

Miguel left the note on the table as he walked to wake Jasmine. Softly, he opened the door only to see his sister's big purple bra at his feet. His angled face twisted with disgust as he kicked the undergarment away. He walked to his sister then placed a large hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Jaz, get up." Miguel said in his deep, monotone voice. Jasmine opened one blue eye, glaring at her older half brother.

"No." She grunted turning her back to him. He sighed then ripped the blankets clean off. They fell to the floor, quickly losing their warmth. Jasmine moaned mournfully as the cold air snaked its way into her warm bubble. A slight chuckle came from Miguel at his sister's behavior.

"Get up; I have to take you to school." He said while Jasmine sat up, rubbing the gritty sleep from her eyes.

"Why?" She asked then covered up her yawn.

"Chester took the Jaguar and left for the day." Miguel said then started to walk out. He paused at the door as his sister muttered something in Spanish. "If I have to come back in here I will find a bucket." Jasmine jumped out of her bed, grabbing her bra and rushing to get some clothes.

"Eso es un truco sucio." She hissed knowing full well he was being nice by warning her beforehand. Miguel just looked over his shoulder and smiled before leaving his sister to get dress.

* * *

Today was not a good day for Jasmine. Without Chester around she was alone. She knew no one and felt as if everyone was out to get her. This was the first time in a long time she was without someone from the 'family' near her. If her dad or Big John found out Chester left her by herself just to escape school they would hunt him down and give him the most painful death possible.

The hallways of La Push High were empty and the student body talked animatedly in the cafeteria. The only person in the hall was Jasmine Churnchill. Her almost purple, blue eyes glared at her locker, her stomach growling loudly like some caged beast. With one last effort she reentered the lock combination and tugged the handle up only to have it jam on her, again. Jasmine dropped her three textbooks, the sound echoed loudly in the vast halls as they hit the tiled floors. Without thinking, and fueled by rage at her locker, she pulled her right fist back and slammed it into the metal locker.

"Fuck!" she screeched as she cradled her now red hand as pain traveled under her golden-brown skin up through her arm.

"Are you alright!?" Asked a panicked, worry laced voice. Jasmine looked up from her suckling and cursing, surprised to see the Native American from the day before.

"Yeah, I'm just really pissed at my locker. It won't open." She said, free hand pointing to the said locker. His melted pools of dark chocolate flashed to the locker, the locker number, then back to her. A carefree smile was on his face.

"There's a trick to his locker," He said then looked down at her hand. "We should get some ice for that." His voice went from happy to worry. Jasmine shook her head and waved it off.

"I'm fine, honestly. So what's this trick?" She asked wanting to know how to open her locker without causing herself bodily harm. The teen sighed before tapping the center with a bit force. Jasmine watched in amazement as the locker door swung open. "¡Eso es fantástico!" She said, bending down to collect her books. After forcefully shoving them into her locker she turned to the tall Native American before her. "My name is Charlie Cheryl, thanks for helping me with my locker." Jasmine said, offering her hand.

"Seth Clearwater." He said, beaming. If his smile was any larger it would break his face, or consume it. His large hand engulfed her much smaller one. Jasmine's eyes widen at the heat that radiated from his hand and enwrapped hers. With a smile she let go then started walking to the cafeteria.

"Want to join me for lunch?" Jasmine asked, pausing in her step to look over her shoulder at Seth. She really did not want to eat alone and seem like the loser in this new school.

"Sure!" Seth said, his grin getting even bigger. With that the two walked to the cafeteria. Once inside all eyes were glued to him as they got their lunch. Jasmine watched as Seth waved to his two Native American friends. She smiled but that left her face as Seth spoke.

"Where's your boyfriend?" The word 'boyfriend' was hissed out, almost as if it caused him pain. Jasmine gave him a confused look as she grabbed her chocolate milk and tacos.

"Boyfriend?" She asked. Never before had she had a boyfriend. Her family was enough to scare anyone away. Seth snorted, clearly not knowing she wasn't playing coy. Jasmine sighed as he joined his friends. _Guess I'll eat in the hall._ She thought, heading towards the door.

* * *

Jasmine stood under the safety of the roof of La Push High as the rain fell in buckets. She muttered a curse aimed at Chester for this. Miguel said he would come after his shift to pick her up, which ended at five. Even the detention kids left an hour ago.

"Waiting for someone?" The voice was deep and laced with joy but a slightly aggravated tone. Jasmine turned to see Seth looking down at her. She nodded, adjusting her purse.

"Yeah, my brother David. Karl took the only free car to Seattle." She said fidgeting under the intense look Seth was giving her. He raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Karl lives with you?" He asked both confused and enraged.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Jasmine lied. She couldn't let this Native American know about her 'family'. Seth's beautiful eyes seemed to light up.

"Cousin?! I thought he was your boyfriend, you two look nothing alike." He said joy overflowing from his voice, kind of like a kid on Christmas. Jasmine laughed, trying to hide that fact, as Miguel's Camaro pulled in. When she was about to leave Seth stopped her."Hey, a few of my friends and I are having a cook out Sunday, since the weather will be nice. Want to come over? You can bring your family." There was such hope in his eyes and voice Jasmine couldn't say no. Soon she found herself sitting in the passenger side of Miguel's Camaro watching Seth leave into the woods with someone's house address and time written on her palm.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Also thank you my wonderful bata Marisol for editing and _Queen Isabella_ for the fact about the mafia!**


	5. Cookouts and Football

"What?! Hell no, no fucking way! Over my dead body!" Chester yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. "We are **NOT** going to some cookout with random people! One of them is that strange Indian stalker boy!" By this point the tips of Chester's ear went red. Jasmine crossed her arms as Miguel took a loud bite of the carrot in his hand. There was long pause, the only sounds being Miguel's chewing and Chester trying to collect his breath.

"It's your fault it you think about it." Jasmine said and Chester turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She took this as a sign to continue. "If you hadn't taken the Jaguar, Miguel wouldn't have had to pick me up after school meaning I would have never talked to him, thus not getting an invite to this little get together." She said smugly, knowing that Chester wouldn't find a flaw in her statement. He snorted then stomped off to his room.

"When and where is this cookout?" Miguel asked as his half-sister stood up and proceeded to raid the cabinets of their food.

"One o' clock at a place Seth called Emily's. It's in western La Push, kinda deep in the woods." She said grabbing some almond cookies. Her brother nodded then let out a long sigh. Jasmine turned, a cookie hanging from her mouth.

"We can't get close to anyone, Jaz. We _will _leave one day. Keep that in mind." Miguel said. Jasmine rolled her eyes before she took a large bite from her cookie. A frown formed on her thin lips as she watched her half brother. Being in a family like hers may have meant protection, but it was hard as hell to make any friends outside the family circle.

* * *

The trip to western La Push that Sunday was long, boring, and full of complaints from Chester. There were too many trees, the road was too wet, the car smelled of Jasmine's cheap perfume, the music was too Hispanic, and it was taking too long to get there. Jasmine sighed at these complaints, her breath fogging up the glass of the Jaguar. Her finger drew a smiley face with _Wal-Mart _written above it in her narrow handwriting. Miguel cast a glance at her drawing, both hands on the stirring wheel.

"You're cleaning the windows." He said only to have Jasmine stick her tongue out at him and cross her eyes. "You're such a child, Jaz."

"Damn straight!" She said as the road slowly turned to a rocky path leading into the woods. The best way to describe Emily's house was modest. There was barely any cars and mostly all the men there were shirtless. The girl's stood out from all the men and so did the one older man in a wheelchair.

Jasmine's blue eyes scanned the crowd, amazingly spotting Seth out of all the look-a-likes. She saw about eight of them playing football. She cast a look in the rear view mirror to see Chester checking his right side for his gun. He nodded to the two before stepping out. Miguel grabbed Jasmine's hand before she could fallow.

"¿Sí?" She let the word slip off like it was her first language. His steel like eyes flashed outside at Seth, who looked like an excited puppy at seeing the Jag.

"I want you to be careful, and not to break some boy's heart. We can't stay forever."

"I know that!" Jasmine hissed. She wasn't stupid and her brother was treating her like a two year old. Jasmine jerked her hand away. "I'm sorry mi hermano." She whispered. Miguel smiled and leaned over to kiss his sister's temple.

"It's okay." With that the two siblings slipped out of the sports car. As soon as they did the noticed the volume of voice dropped.

"Charlie! You came!" Seth's loud voice boomed. She soon found herself off the ground and into a very hot hug with Seth. _Lordy what is up with his body heat?!_ She thought as Chester tensed next to them. Once firmly planted on the ground again Jasmine got a good look at just how many people where there.

"When you said a few I was thinking five or seven, not a whole pack." She said causing most the people gathered to laugh like it was some big inside joke. Seth smiled sheepishly then looked to Chester and Miguel. "Oh! This is my cousin Karl, and older brother David." She said, praying no one noticed that Chester, aka Karl, looked nothing like either one of them. There was a long pause between the four.

"You guys are welcome to the food-" Before Seth could even finish his sentence

Chester was already at the table piling his food on a thin paper plate. Miguel sighed at the bodyguard's behavior and fallowed his closest friend to the food. That left little Jasmine with big Seth.

"Wanna meet the rest of the pack, Charlie?" Seth asked. She raised an eyebrow at the word pack. A faint blush dusted Seth's cheeks. "Tha-that's what we call ourselves." He said. Jasmine nodded.

"Okay." She said. There was another awkward pause. "Okay as in 'Okay, let's meet the rest of the pack'" she added causing the blush on Seth's cheeks to darken a few shades.

"Su-sure." He said, still stuttering. Jasmine followed his lead as they walked towards two Native Americans and little girl. One of them was taller than the other and lankier while the one with the girl on his lap was more rounded. The young little girl on the man's lap was in a knee length, bright yellow dress with a wide smile on her face. "This is Embry, Quil, and Claire. Guys, and little princess, this is Charlie." Seth introduced. Embry, the taller one with grey eyes, chuckled as he slung his arm around Jasmine's shoulder. Heat rolled off him as she was pressed to his side; soon Jasmine was cooking in her Ricky Martin sweatshirt.

"Aww! Puppy Seth, she's actually cute!" Embry cooed teasingly as his pinched one of Jasmine's cheeks. Claire laughed and clapped her hand together, covering up the 'ow' Jasmine said at the snap pinch. Embry seemed to freeze up at the sound of a beast growling, like it was ready to attack. Suddenly, Jasmine found herself in Seth's arms and found out it was him who was growling. Embry's arms shot up, palms up and facing forward, the universal sign of 'I give up' and his head was bowed, like he was submitting. "Sorry Seth." His voice was low as if to calm Seth down and make himself seem smaller. Without warning, Embry rushed off into the woods, almost in a blur of movement.

"Hey Seth! Over here!" Someone yelled, female by the softness of it. Jasmine looked towards the sound of the voice to see two couples. One pair seemed to be trying to eat the others' face while the second pair seemed to be the picture perfect couple that you'd only find in the movies. Seth smiled and way and walked over to the four, Jasmine trailing behind.

"Charlie, this is Paul, Rachael, Jarred, and Kim." Seth said pointing out each one. The make out king and queen, Paul and Rachael, pulled apart to say 'Sup?' and 'Hey' respectively before attacking each others' face again. Seth, Kim, and Jarred rolled their eyes like it happened everyday, which Jasmine guessed it did.

"So Charlie, where are you from? It's not every day a new face shows up in La Push." Kim said tearing herself away from Jarred's arms, earning a pout from the male.

"California, but my roots trace back to Spain." Jasmine said it wasn't like she was the only girl in California with roots in Spain, she could tell them that much at least.

"Do you surf?" Jarred asked randomly. Kim looked at him as if he suddenly grew fur and a tail. He laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"No, we're closer to the Rockies." Jasmine said, her eyes darting back and forth from the couple making out and the person who she was talking with. _Seriously? Can they even kiss that long without air? _She pondered silently to herself. A frown grazed Seth's face.

"Are you going back soon?" He asked which surprisingly got the royal make out couple to stop. Jasmine tapped her chin.

"Depends when dad and my uncle get back from vacation," Jasmine lied, not missing the pain and panic that flashed throw Seth's dark chocolate eyes. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see Miguel eating something that looked like chilly and Chester talking with Quil.

"Heads up!" Someone yelled as the football sailed through the air, heading straight for Miguel. People scattered to get out of the way as the pig skin fell. Jasmine covered her mouth to hide her laughter as did a few of the other girls. The men, along with Chester's pig-like snorts of laughter, echoed out into the woods around them. Miguel sat there, looking none too happy about being bathed in his chilly while the football rested calmly in the bowl. Jasmine let her laughter free, a few snort finding their way in. A smile formed on Seth's face at her laughter, then faded as she walked over to her chilly drenched brother.

"You okay?" She asked as two new Native Americans joined her along with Chester.

"Yeah." Miguel said as he stood, looking at himself in degust as chilly ran down him face and onto his shirt. The taller of the two Native Americans looked at Miguel then to the bulkier one beside him.

"Jacob, could you go inside and tell Emily we need a set of spare clothes?" He asked. It seemed odd for a man with such an air of leadership to ask someone so kindly. The bulkier one, Jacob, nodded before running into the house in a flash, almost like Embry did. "Sorry about this. The younger boys can get a bit rowdy. My name is Sam Uley." The tall one said offering his hand. Miguel looked down at his chilly covered hand then nodded. Jasmine took Sam's much larger hand in her small one. _He's just like Seth and Embry, what's up with these people? _Jasmine pondered as Chester tensed beside her, hand twitching towards the gun at his hip by second nature.

"Hey Seth!" Jacob yelled from the doorway causing Seth to look up, suddenly beside Sam. Jasmine let go of Sam's hand, letting it fall to her side. "I'm off to see Nessie, tell Leah she's in charge till I get back!" Jacob called before rushing off. Jasmine didn't have a clue what that was about, but then again she really didn't care.

Chester let out a gasp at seeing the woman that was behind Jacob's big frame. She walked forward with a motherly smile and a bright shine in her dark eyes. She was dressed in what seemed like maternal pants and yellow shirt. She was beautiful, even with a swollen belly and three large scars on her face, making it seems as if she was smiling and frowning at once. _I wonder if she got attacked by a bear? _Jasmine thought as the woman, Emily she guessed, joined the small group. Sam took Emily's hand once Miguel had the clothing she was carrying. He smiled and gave him a small nod in thanks.

"You can change inside; the bathroom is upstairs on the right. There's nothing in the washer so you can put yours in. The stuff is on the top shelf above the dyer." Emily said. With another nod Miguel walked towards the small wooden house.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Chester asked bluntly as he pointed at her face. Jasmine rammed her sharp elbow as hard as she could into Chester's ribs. He coughed as he tried to regain all the breath he lost as Sam tensed next to Emily, his spare hand on her baby bump.

"Karl! That was rude! Be nice and polite, apologize!" Jasmine hissed in Chester's ear. He let out a gasp as he looked up at Emily, tears of pain building up in his eyes.

"Forgive me, I was rash and rude." He whispered, still regaining his breath. Jasmine nodded a sign that the apology was good enough. Emily smiled very softly and in a mother like fashion.

"It's alright, Karl." She said just as Miguel stepped out of the house and began walking towards them. The sweat pants and shirt were at least five sizes too big on him. He looked at Chester, who shed a few tears, then to his half sister. Jasmine shook her head, not wanting to make Emily and Sam uncomfortable. Sam looked over at a boy who jogged over to the group, not knowing how tense the air was around them.

"Collin." Sam said as he looked down at the now clean football. Collin looked over at Miguel.

"Sorry 'bout that dude, I have a killer arm," He bragged. "So, any of you wanna play some ball? Seth? Sam?" Collin paused then looked to Miguel and Chester. "You two dudes?" They remained silent at the question.

"I'll play." Jasmine said. Everyone looked down at her as if she just said vampires were real. Collin shrugged his shoulders and lead Jasmine over to the seven others.

"Wait up!" Seth called joining them. Collin smirked up at Seth, a knowing and mocking glimmer in his brown eyes. Seth glared down at him. "Shut up, Collin." Seth growled as if they talked through some mental link.

"Hey Casey! The girl's on your team! Seth's on mine." Collin called as the teams split up. Jasmine soon found herself surrounded by four other boys around their early of mid teens, but all were taller than her, just not nearly as built as the older ones around. The oldest one, who had to be around fourteen with onyx eyes and the person she guessed to be Casey, spoke up as the group huddled.

"Fair warning, Collin will not pull his tackles because you're a girl." He said pulling his long black hair into a pony tail that reached his shoulder. "We're going to fake left, and Spain, you're going to take the ball and head right. They won't expect that, but be on your toes anyway. Alright? Break!" He said, pointing at Jasmine when he said Spain. _Must look more Hispanic then I thought_, she said to herself as she got down. She looked up seeing the playful but ready-to-pound-you-into-the-earth face of Collin.

"Ready Freddy...set...hut...hut!" At Casey's words all hell broke loose. The sound of bodies crashing together make Jasmine's ears ring, and it sounded like some of the boys were growling. The Hispanic girl quickly ducked away from Collin and rounded back to Casey. Both were running and as they passed each other the ball was handed off. While most of the other team charged after Casey, who was at the bottom of one big dog pile, Collin noticed Jasmine had the ball. Three yards from the makeshift end zone, Jasmine risked a look over her shoulder only to have a younger but much stronger teen tackle her.

All the breath left her lungs as she hit the mildly wet ground. Collin's body weight was impossibly heavy, and the way he tackled her was like getting hit by a freight train that was going way too fast. Jasmine was surprised that even pinned to the cold ground that the heat rolling off of Collin was keeping her warm. _Just like Seth, Embry, and Sam. _She thought. Before she could even think of asking Collin to get off her his weight was gone and Casey was helping her to her feet.

"Gah!" Jasmine gasped as pain shot up her spine and she could already feel bruises start to form. Even if nothing was broken a tear trailed its way down her face. She didn't notice that both Seth and Collin were gone and everyone was dead silent.

"Karl! David!" Casey called, even if they were already sprinting to them. Chester wrapped his arm around her waist earning a hiss from Jasmine.

"I think we should go." Miguel said. There was a nod from Sam before he rushed into the woods. Slowly the three made it to the Jaguar and once all of them were in started their journey back home.

* * *

The second Seth saw Collin chase after her he knew that somehow his goddess was going to get hurt. The entire group that was gathered at Emily's went silent as he tackled her, and the sickening sound of her hitting the ground caused pain to trail its white hot fingers down his back. The second she hit the ground Seth was already on Collin, grabbing the young werewolf by his neck and throwing him off. Blazing red clouded his vision as he lunged after Collin, both already in the woods, in their wolf pelt.

Collin cried as the sandy colored wolf's teeth sank into Collin's fur. His ears caught her pain filled gasp only causing him to bite harder, drawing blood. Before Collin could howl in pain, Sam's ink black wolf form stood between them. Sam growled a clear sign for him to calm down. Seth's ears folded back then retreated into the woods; he needed to find her, to make sure she was alright.

_Come home Seth. Don't be rash._ Leah's voice entered his mind. With a snort of sadness and worry about his imprint, he did find logic in his sister's words and made an almost perfect ninety degree turn towards home.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. 3,000+ words and five pages in Word. Also just so you all know if ya review it makes me wanna update faster, but I'll still update it will just take longer. And mi amiga I wanna thank you for waiting and kicking my ass in gear to work on this cause _I'VE SNAPPED!_ lol**


	6. Tú Eres Estúpido

Turned out that the next day Jasmine was black and blue, mainly on her chest and her waist. Her blue eyes looked over her figure in nothing but a red plaid bra and panties. Bruises were forming where her bra didn't cover and her breast and nipples were sore. _That's what happens when you let your twin fronts cushion the blow. _Jasmine thought while tracing the belt of bruises around her waist. She hissed out as she put light pressure on them. With a shake of her head Jasmine threw on a pair of black jeans that were loose around her hips and a black shirt with the words 'No Chichi for you' in white. Hopefully no one knew what it was slang for.

Once fully dressed, she joined Chester and Miguel in the living room. Chester was in a white muscle shirt and torn jeans and Miguel was in his Sunflower super market uniform. The silence in the room hung heavy in the air and was thick enough to cut with a knife. _Chainsaw would be a better term..._ Jasmine thought offhandedly. Miguel's grey eyes flashed to his half sister and her bodyguard while letting out a sigh.

"Big John called." Those three words impacted the two teens into sitting down next to Miguel on the blue couch. "They're safe, and Veronica is with them. The rest of the family has been informed that dad and the three of us are alright. The man hunt for us has spread into the surrounding states, Washington will soon know if they don't find any family members in the other states." Miguel's words got Chester to fidget in his seat.

"What's going to happen now? If Washington is alerted it's only a matter of time-" He let his sentence hang in the air to let the others consider what it meant.

"I'm not sure. Big John said he would call if anything came up and if father finds us a new home. For now we need to stay under the radar, keep low profiles and act like normal teenagers." Miguel said as he stood. Jasmine looked over at her brother then bodyguard. "I'll see you guys after work." Miguel finished as he clipped a sunflower pin onto his vest.

* * *

_I hate school. I didn't do anything and still I get in trouble. So much for keeping low and under the radar. _Jasmine growled venomously in her head as she glared at the AP Spanish teacher. She just knew that Chester was tapping his foot in Jaguar while he waited on her. The Korean male leaned over his desk, folded his dark skinned hands and rested his chin on those hands.

"Charlie, I would like to ask for your help seeing as you are one of my more...talented students." Mister Smith paused to glance at the clock hanging on his wall. "I have one, only one, student that is failing my Spanish course. If you would, could you tutor him?" His green, cat like eyes locked with Jasmine's blue, nearly purple, eyes. She let out a sigh, relieved she wasn't in trouble but helping a student was on a whole other level. There was no way to get out of this mess without doing something that might cause trouble later on down the line. On one hand she could say no but then he would ask questions. Again she could lie, but lies can only get you so far before someone starts to snoop around in your life. On the other hand she could say yes but then she'd have to deal with some random student till they passed Mr. Smith's class.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful! Charlie, you're an angel. Now, I'm sure you know Seth Clearwater." He paused for Jasmine's nod. "Good! I'll leave it to you two for the study dates and such." Jasmine forced a smile, got up, and left. For a teacher who wants Seth to pass he didn't sound too thrilled about it. Once she opened the door she was surprised to see Seth and one of his friends on the other side.

"Uh... Can I help you?" Jasmine asked. A bit confused on why they were there after school. Seth, being himself, smiled that big smile and his eyes seemed to brighten at seeing her.

"I was helping our Biology teacher, Ms. Cordova, with some of the animals in the class room. The name's Brady." He said offering his hand. Jasmine shook it, and just as she thought his extreme body heat was like all the others. As their hands fell Seth stood, his smile seemed to grow even bigger.

"I'm waiting on my Spanish tutor."

"Well mi amigo," Jasmine said "Here she is!" His dark eyes seem to brighten another shade or two. "We should start as soon as we can, so if Brady doesn't need you for anything?" Her last sentence was a question aimed to the other Native American. The young teen shook his head.

"No, I was just heading home. See you Seth , Spain ." Brady said before seeming to trot down the hall and out the school doors.

"How are you?" Seth asked once Brady was out of sight.

"Oh fine." Jasmine said while waving her hand. She gasped as his large hand grabbed her wrist. It wasn't firm but tight enough so she couldn't slip out of the hold.

"I meant how are you feeling? After all you got tackled by Collin." Collin's name was growled out like it was the foulest thing on Earth.

"A little sore, but I'm perfectly fine!" Jasmine said with a smile. Seth slowly let go of her wrist, as if sensing she was hiding something from here. "Let's go then." She said as they walked out of the school and towards the Jaguar, where Chester was waiting. He raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Uh... Charlie?" Chester asked, his body tensing as Seth sat in the passenger seat and Jasmine claimed one of the Jaguar's smaller back seats.

"Yes!" Jasmine said in a sing-song as she buckled up. Chester 's chocolate eyes flashed to Seth then to the mirror to look at her.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked, running a hand through his head while mentally yelling at himself for not grabbing his gun today.

"I'm going to help Seth with his Spanish. The plan is to go to the house, drop you off, Seth and I head over to his place, and I come home after the studying is done." Jasmine said flashing her bodyguard a smile. Chester nodded then pulled out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

"Turn down this road." Seth said as he pointed left. Jasmine followed his direction, casting a glance over at him. Ever since Chester left them and she took over the wheel her palms started to sweat and she found her stomach tied in knots. The only other time this ever happened was when her father taught her how to shoot a gun. "That's my house." Even without looking at him she could tell he was smiling, just by the tone of his voice. Seth's house was more modest than the safe house, the lawn was trimmed and there was hanging plants on the porch. The only car in the drive way was a beat up 1998 Chevy truck that needed a new paint job. As Jasmine pulled up to it she could feel how out of place her car and she were in this place. The front screen door opened as the two teenagers stepped out. The woman, she was clearly Seth's mom, was wearing a pair of sweats and a simple red T-shirt top.

"Seth, you're home." Her voice was filled with relief and joy as Seth rushed forward and embraced her. Jasmine found herself cold, and it had nothing to do with the rain. Her stomach's knots were now painful as Seth kissed his mother's forehead. Without meaning to she found herself thinking about the few memories she had with her mother.

"...Charlie?" Seth's worried voice cut through the memories causing Jasmine's head to jerk up. The large, impossibly toned, teen was in front of her, and had she have been paying close enough attention to him she would have seen steam coming from his body. "I said are you okay Charlie?" Seth asked again. His mother watched the two, worry lines strong on her face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of the rain." She said, a bit sadly. Seth nodded and led her to the safety of the porch.

"Charlie this is my mom, Sue. Mom, this is Charlie. The one I told you about." He mumbled the last part but Jasmine still caught it. "She's my new Spanish tutor."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Charlie. Please come in. I'll get you two come hot chocolate" Sue said opening the door. Once Sue left for the kitchen, Seth led Jasmine to the living room.

"Let's get started," She said sitting cross legged in one of the Clearwater 's chairs. "Why are you failing Spanish?" She asked as Seth flung himself on the couch with a loud slam. His feet dangled over the armrest as he rolled over onto his back.

"It's just **_hard_**! With the a's making an 'ah' sound and the e's making an 'a' sound." Seth said throwing his arms over his face. Jasmine sighed then smiled as Sue handed her mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"Thank you." She said as Seth's mother placed the second one on the coffee table next to Seth.

"Mom that smells wonderful, thanks." He said as Jasmine cautiously sipped the drink. Looking back at Seth she was surprise he already downed the steaming hot drink.

"Okay then," Jasmine said sitting her mug down. "Let's start off with the basics of Spanish."

* * *

It went on for about the next hour. It seemed Seth's view of Spanish was adding -o or -ito to every word. Jasmine sighed and looked down at Seth, who moved from the couch to sitting in front of her.

"I really am trying! I swear it Charlie!" He said after Jasmine got up to leave after saying he wasn't trying.

"Really? Okay then... Say a full sentence in Spanish, right now and I'll believe you." Jasmine growled, crossing her arms over her chest to show she meant business. Seth paused for a second to think then opened his mouth.

"Yo soy un perro." His words almost made Jasmine double over in laughter.

"¿Tú eres un perro? Eso es rico. No eres perro, tú eres estúpido." She said with a smile. Seth pouted as he stood, his large frame looming over her.

"I'm not stupid."

"I was playing. After all you did say you are a dog."

"I know what I said." Seth said smiling as the door opened. Jasmine was in the middle of a laugh when a new voice spoke up.

"That's her?" The voice was clearly female with an icy, harsh edge to it. Jasmine turned and felt her jaw hit the floor, only it didn't. If Emily was beautiful then this girl was a goddess. The woman was only shorter than Seth by a few inches. Seth and she shared the same god-like skin and hair color. Her hair was wild, like she just wrestled with a pack of wolves. The woman's eyes where somehow darker that Seth's and she was wearing only a black sports bra and very short tan shorts.

_Bare feet? Does she want to catch the flu? With that little clothing and freezing rain outside she just might. _Jasmine thought as she scanned the woman over and noticed her lean muscles that seemed to be able to snap anything in two like a twig. She wasn't built like the male Native Americans around her but she was still well toned.

"Leah," Seth growled out, almost like he was warning her. "Be nice. Charlie this is my older sister."

"It's nice to meet yo-"

"Shut up." Leah snapped harshly before taking long strides down the hall, most likely to her room. Jasmine felt Seth's body shake behind her. A strange feeling of panic rushed through her. As if her body was trying to tell her if she didn't get out she may get hurt... badly.

"I'm sorry. I'll be going now. See you at school, keep up with the studying. Good-bye Seth, Sue!" By the time she yelled good-bye over her shoulder she was already out the door, getting in the Jaguar.

Driving home Jasmine could have sworn that she saw a flash of sandy blond in the woods racing beside her. Then it was gone as fast as it came.


	7. Cliff Diving

Jasmine sighed as she stared at the TV. Her head was resting on the floor and her feet in the air. It was thanks to the couch she was able to do this headstand, even if it hurt. Chester was surfing through the channels at a speed a snail could out race. Miguel was currently on the phone with his boss asking for Monday off. It was clear way he needed the day off with those dark raccoon like rings under his eyes.

"This hurts..." Jasmine voiced as the weight of her body was starting to become too much for her head to hold. Chester let out a snort at her statement.

"Then stop you lazy bag of-" His sentence was cut off by a loud bang from where Jasmine was doing her headstand. Chester looked over at her with his light brown eyes. Her feet were resting on the coffee table and her face was in the carpet. Her small hands rubbed the crown of her skull as a moan of pain escaped her lips. "That's what you get when you think you're flexible when in reality... you're not."

"Oh shut up! You're not that flexible either!" Jasmine said standing up and brushing her brother's sweats off. Chester started to laugh at her, just to rub insult to injury. Without warning the seventeen year old lunged at her bodyguard. He let out a cross between a startled and painful yelp with a panicked scream as the armchair flipped over with them.

"Jaz! What the hell!?"

"It's not funny!"

"What isn't- Ow! You bit me!"

"So!? I hurt myself and you laughed at me!"

"I'm sorry! Ow! Damn it Jaz! That's my hair!"

"What type of bodyguard are you?!"

"The type that doesn't like his hair pulled!"

"And laughs at the person he's meant to guard!"

"I said I'm sorry- Ow! That's my eye!"

"What is all the yelling about?!" Miguel shouted over Chester and Jasmine in order to be heard by the two. The spat between the two paused as they looked up at the eldest resident in the safe house. Chester was on his back with his arm in Jasmine's hands and it looked like she was about to bite him. Jasmine was lying across Chester 's stomach with her elbow close to his eye. Their hair was a wild mess and Chester 's free hand was tangled in Jasmine's hair trying to pull her off his arm. They both blinked, trying to look innocent and failing at it. There was a long, awkward pause before Miguel cleared his throat. Chester 's eyes widen then forcibly untied himself from the pile and fled into the safety of his room, not wanting to face Miguel's wrath at seeing him tangled up with his sister like that.

"Sorry about that." Jasmine said as she stood, laughing. Miguel shook his head as her.

"I think you two are going stir crazy. Get out of the house for a bit Jaz; it'll do you some good." He said as he walked over and kissed the top of her head. A serious look masked his face as he whispered to her, "But take your gun and be safe." Jasmine smiled up at her older brother.

"I will, thanks." She said pulling away then grabbing the Camaro keys. "Where's the Walther P99?" She asked wanting her specific gun by her side if she was going out alone.

"In the blue vase next to the door." Miguel said then watched as she walked over and pulled it out. He didn't like the idea of sending her out alone but right now he had to deal with Chester and the position he was in with his little sister.

"Te amas tú hermano." Jasmine said before slipping out with her green raincoat. Miguel smiled hearing her loving words before looking out of the corner of his grey eyes to see Chester trying to sneak out and away from punishment.

"Hold it." Miguel growled.

* * *

Jasmine smiled as Taylor Swift sang through the speakers. She shook her head at Chester 's hidden love. That boy was helplessly in love with the young singer and so far had every one of her CD's. As much as she hated to admit it but the girl was a good singer. Jasmine looked out the side window for a second as her hands tapped out the beats on the steering wheel. The rain had let up and surprisingly the golden sun was showing its face to Washington .

"God I've missed you Mister Sunshine." Jasmine said aloud, her skin already feeling better at the mere mention of sun. Jasmine thought she would lose her golden-brown skin without vitamin D soon. Just as You Belong with Me ended Jasmine slammed on her breaks, the sound of it screamed in her ears as the smell of burning rubber invaded her nose. Unbuckling, Jasmine forced the car door open to look at the sight before her. They were cliff diving. Seth, Embry, Quill, Jacob, Leah, and Casey were sending their god-like and goddess-like for Leah, bodies over the sharp rock and cold water below. Jasmine stood dumbfounded with her car door wide open on the road.

"Hey! Spain !" Casey yelled as he waved his arms to get her attention. The group turned to face her causing her cheeks to heat up. They had no idea on how embarrassed she was. Just randomly stopping on a back road to see what the hell they were doing with her mouth and car door open. Sheepishly she gave a small wave back.

"Charlie! Come on over!" Embry yelled just before leaping off the cliff after Leah. Jasmine knew it was Seth who left the group and came trotting over to her. His smile was large, warm and welcoming.

"What are you doing out here at-" He let his sentence hang as he noticed her firearm between the front two seats. "Why do you have a gun?" His voice was heavy with worry and she could feel his gaze on her. A shudder ran through her at the sight of his warm eyes gone suddenly cold.

"Um, no reason." Jasmine said as she shut the door with a little too much force. "What are _you _doing here jumping off cliffs?" Her voice grew a bit harsh and cold but it was the only way to keep Seth off her back about carrying a firearm. Seth's eyes narrowed before Casey's cheery voice came from behind him.

"Come on Seth! Don't keep Spain to yourself!" Casey said as he pushed his way between them. Jasmine heard Seth give off a low warning growl. _What does he think he is? A wolf? _Jasmine thought as Casey slung his arm around her shoulders and lead her to where the rest of their little pack was. She cast a look at Seth to see him glaring at the gun through the windows of the Chevy as if he was about to break in and take the gun away.

"Come on Seth, Casey, and Charlie!" Jacob yelled as he watched them slowly make their way over to the group.

* * *

Jasmine found herself smiling as they stood in the middle of the road, all of them laughing, except Leah. By now everyone but Jasmine was dry from swimming in the cold water of La Push. Jacob looked over his shoulder at the setting sun with a smile before looking at Leah.

"I promised Nessie I'd visit her tonight." He said then started walking away before turning to look at Jasmine. "Be careful going home. Even with a day of no rain the roads can be dangerous." A smile found its way onto her face at the worry he showed.

"I will."

"Casey, you have school so go home and get some rest." Jacob's words brought forth a whine from Casey but was hushed when Quill spoke up.

"We can head home together; I want to say good-night to Claire." Quill said before the two started to walk away. Leah snorted and muttered something under her breath before giving Jasmine a harsh glare.

"Get your sorry ass home, girl-"

"Leah!" Seth snapped.

"Embry and I'll take first runs," Leah continued still glaring at Jasmine. She felt so small under Leah's gaze. Embry rolled his storm colored eyes.

"Great, I have to run with the bitch." He said loud enough for Leah to hear. She whipped her head around and gave him such a look that Jasmine was sure it could have put them all six feet under. Embry chuckled then took off running, passing Leah who growled and raced after him.

"I'm sorry about Leah, Charlie." Seth said giving her a sad look. Jasmine smiled and stood on her toes to pat his shoulder.

"It's fine, but I think I should head home." Seth smiled then looked back at her car.

"Why do you have a gun?" He asked, dark chocolate eyes looking at her.

"I come from a tough area in Californa, so protection is needed. I just wanted to make sure I'd be safe even in La Push." Jasmine said, letting out a mental sigh as he nodded and a smile returned to his face. "I'll better head home. Be safe on your way back."

"You too." Seth said as he watched her enter the Chevy and drive away.


	8. Killing Crows

There was no way. **No way! **Only if hell froze over and it turns out pot is actually good for you. She couldn't- no, she **_CAN'T _**be! But he was- no! Not in ten thousand years...and yet... **STOP! **Jasmine nearly yelled that last word out at Chester for no reason. He sat next her, peacefully unaware of her mental condition, singing the song Picture to Burn by his precious Taylor. Jasmine gripped the steering wheel tight until her knuckles turned white as her foot turned to lead on the gas pedal. Chester glanced over at her, mildly surprised for her sudden need for speed._ No way! Even if I am, the family would kill him. Heck, Miguel and Chester would skin him before anyone else got a hold of him!_ She screamed in her head as she almost drifted into the school.

"Damn it!" She yelled, slamming both her feet hard on the brake. The boy in front of her stared wide eyed as the Jaguar stopped a foot from his body. Jasmine looked up to see his fleeing form enter the school. "Stupid kid, stupid rain, stupid hot bodied and sweet Set-" She cut off her muttering as she unbuckled her seat belt. Chester released himself as Jasmine leaned back into her seat then slowly parked in the closest free space. Chester turned off the radio and watched the crime princess jerk the car key out a bit violently.

"Nickel for your thoughts." He said causing Jasmine to let out a piggish snort of a laugh.

"Stop trying to be Miguel." She said as a smile formed on her thin lips.

"That's the thing! Miguel is the speed demon of the family." There was a pause between them.

"I'm just sorting out some... mixed feelings about certain people." Chester 's eyes narrowed at her words.

"Are you falling for that Indi-" His sentence was lost as a loud motorcycle roared into the school parking lot. Jasmine's blue eyes watched as Jacob held his bike steady then cut off the engine. For some reason she pictured Seth in skin tight leathe- She shook her head from side to side then got out of her car. Chester watched as she slammed the door, shaking the sports car. He watched her like a mother bear would with its cub. His lips turned up into a sneer at seeing Jacob Black. This Indians were getting way too close to his princess for his liking, and he wasn't going to face Big John, Veronica, Miguel, and Alejandro's wrath.

Jasmine walked up to Jacob, smiling softly to herself. He turned when she was about two yards away from him. Kicking out the stand while still holding the bike he spoke.

"Charlie, do you mind telling Seth something for me?"

"Uh...sure!" Jasmine said, forgetting for a moment her own fake name. Jake turned and beamed at her.

"Tell him that my truck parts are coming in and I need him to pick it up at the store. I would get them but... I have dinner with my girl's family." He said as his eyes glowed at the mention of his girlfriend.

"I'll be sure to tell him. Where'd you get the bike?" Jasmine asked. Sure it looked like a Harley and was sure no Suzuki but she was dying to ride a bike again.

"This?" He asked looking over his shoulder. "That's my Harley Sprint; the Honda is back at the garage." He said grinning. Jasmine returned the smile then looked over her shoulder to see Chester making his way over to them. She turned back to Jake, a sly smile on her face.

"Could I ride one?" The question seemed to take him off guard seeing the confusion cloud his eyes and a slight frown made its way on his lips. It looked like he was remembering something that happened a while ago.

"I don't thin-"

"What's going on here?" Seth asked, appearing out of nowhere and put his arm around Jasmine's shoulders and gave her a side hug. With his warm body next her, a plan formed in her head.

"Jake was going to let me ride one of his motorcycles." She said looking up into Seth's dark chocolate eyes. They narrowed as he looked to his friend.

"Really Jake?" Worry, and a bit of anger was woven into his words. A strange spark entered Jacob's eyes.

"Yeah, why don't you join her after you get the parts for my Rabbit?" He offered then looked at Jasmine. "Swing by my house at four-ish and the bikes will be ready. It's down Pikeway road, past Seth's place, left on that dirt road and Pikeway is on the right after that. It's the only back road with a name still. See ya then." Jake said then winked at the pair. Seth's cheeks became dusted lightly with pink as he glared.

"I'll be there." He said as Jacob got on his Harley then drove away from La Push High. Chester came up to them, eyes glaring daggers at the arm around Jasmine.

"Charlie." It came out like a warning growl to Seth and a hint for Jasmine to get away from him. She may love Chester like a brother but right now he was making her mad cause Seth's arm was no longer around her. As revenge she turned to Seth with a smile.

"See you at four." Jasmine said with a wink before walking away from the two men and into the school.

* * *

"Stupid Taylor !" Jasmine yelled as she forcefully ejected Chester 's CD from her car and threw it in the back seat. This was _her _Jaguar and she'd listen to _her _music! It wasn't like she didn't like the blond singer she was just sick of hearing her voice all the time. She smiled at seeing Seth's house, wondering if Sue or Leah was home at the moment. Turned out Sue had met Miguel, her favorite place to shop at was Sunflower Market, where he worked. Luckily he didn't know about this little bike ride with her boy-with-the-god-like-body crush. It was hard enough to kick Chester out of the car then take off. Miguel would have followed her with the Camaro.

"Thank the Lord for Sunflower Market!" She prayed to her car's roof. Just as she was about to turn down Pikeway road Accidently in Love by Counting Crows started to play. Jasmine moaned out, the Jag suddenly going a lot slower down the dirt road towards Jake's. She pulled into his driveway to see Seth beaming at her as the song rang through the sports car. Jasmine moaned then banged her head harshly on the steering wheel.

**_...I'm in love, _**As the last line of the song echoed out she pulled the keys out and looked up at Seth, who seemed to be a bit worried about her. Jasmine gave him a smile that was returned tenfold."I'm going to kill Counting Crows, they just had to sing my feelings out loud." She said before stepping out of the Jaguar and onto the wet ground of La Push.


	9. Crash

**A:N!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! THIS CHAPTER IS IN SETH'S POINT OF VIEW!!! SO HE DOESN'T KNOW CHARLIE'S REAL NAME IS JASMINE!!!**

**

* * *

**

Seth should have been angry at his alpha, he should have wanted to tear him limb from limb but Seth couldn't kill him because he did arrange this not-a-date date, even if Jake did welcome his imprint into danger's wide open arms. The sandy pelted wolf trotted up to the garage's back door with am 'Advance Auto Parts' plastic bag in his mouth. His ears perked up at hearing Renesmee's laughter. Using his large wolf head, Seth pushed open the door.

By now most of Jake's pack was used to her overpowering scent of sweetener, honey, and some exotic fruit. Thankfully her human genes dulled the scent a little but Jake, being her imprinter, loved it even if it would have been a full blown vampire scent. Nessie's scent was nothing like Charlie's perfect blend of spice, gun powder, and nacho cheese Doritos chips. Seth didn't care if it was an odd combination, it was his imprint's scent and he was addicted to her heavenly perfume.

Renesmee smiled and ran towards Seth with open arms. All she could do was fit them around his muzzle; she was only one-year old, even if she looked eleven. She'd stop physically aging at seven and would look seventeen.

"Look Jakey! Parts!" She said taking the heavy bag with ease and skipped over to him. Jake smiled and placed the bag in the Rabbit's truck bed. He picked her up and spun her, earning a burst of giggles from her. Once they stopped all eyes were on Seth.

"Hurry up and change, the shoes are by the door. Charlie will be here soon so Ness and I will have to head out." Jacob said before leaving out the front door at a normal shifter/human running pace. Seth quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white wife-beater. He slide on the shoes and grabbed the Honda and Harley keys. It was drizzling outside, not the perfect weather to ride bikes in, but the cool rain felt wonderful on his always burning skin. He smiled as Charlie's Jaguar pulled into Jake's muddy and rocky driveway. Once the car stopped she slammed her head on the steering wheel, mumbling to herself. _Why is she hurting herself? What could possibly make my goddess upset? _Seth asked himself. She looked up and seemed to notice the worry written on his face because she gave him a smile, which he returned tenfold. Charlie mumbled a little more to herself then stepped out.

"Hey Charlie, ready to ride?" Seth asked when she was in front of him. He took a moment to greedily inhale her scent. She smiled as a dusty pink color rose up on her tan cheeks. _Gosh I just want to kiss her! _Seth thought but wouldn't dare make a move on her till she started to show signs of wanting to be more than friends.

"Yeah! But I call the Honda!" Charlie said before Seth led her into Jacob's garage. Her blue, nearly purple, eyes seemed to brighten a few shades at seeing the bikes. The smile that formed on her face made Seth want to keep it on her lips forever. Charlie turned while keeping her eyes trained on every detail in the dusty, unorganized garage interior.

"Where are the keys?" She asked, not noticing them anywhere. Seth held them up and her eyes locked on them, like a predator would with its prey. Suddenly, she jumped on him in an almost hug/tackle move and was successful in stealing the keys, having caught him off guard. Seth was able to recover just as Charlie rolled the Honda out into the rain. When Seth rolled out the Harley he was surprised to see her sitting on the bike, engine running. His mind started to wonder to what she'd look like in skin tight leather- He quickly shook his head to stop his thoughts from making his lower regions happy with his overactive imagination. Just as Seth turned on the Harley, Charlie took off. That's when it clicked in his mind, after a few minutes of blank confusion; she wanted to play a game of cat and mouse. _Could my imprint be any more perfect?! _Of course every one of the pack with an imprint thought the same thing about their girl.

After a few seconds Seth was able to catch up with Charlie. She looked over at him and laughed a sound that sounded heavenly in his ears.

"Where'd you learn how to ride?!" Seth yelled over the roar of the machines.

"Been around them since I was kid! Knew how to ride but Dad wouldn't let me! Mi-David would though!" She hesitated a bit on her brother's name. _Odd, maybe she was about to talk in Spanish, after all mi is my. She could have been about to say my brother in Spanish._ Seth thought, remembering all the things he learned about his imprint's second language. Seth normally would have said something but let in drop seeing how uncomfortable Charlie suddenly became.

They drove about in silence, but Seth figured it was fine to him. No killer vampires in the neighborhood, no runs to do today, and his goddess of an imprint was beside him. As they we back down Pikeway road Seth noticed a large puddle of rain water on the road. Charlie's face went white with horror as Seth sped towards it and suddenly the bike flipped in the air. He landed harshly on the large rock in Jake's front yard and the bike engine was cut dead, the keys somehow were ejected. _Must have been a hole under that puddle..._ Seth thoughts as his vision swam with fog-like colors.

"Oh my God! Seth!" Charlie yelled her voice cutting through the static noise in his ears as she killed the engine and ran to his side.

"Charli-"

"Shut up! Save you energy!" She said it rudely but Seth could tell she was panicking and had no clue what to do. Charlie let out a quick curse...or at least Seth thought she did...she said it in Spanish. Seth slowly lifted his hand to his head and then looked at the dark and bright red. He couldn't remember what it was, but he knew it was bad because Charlie let out a panicked scream. To Seth everything went fuzzy after that. The thing with werewolf healing powers is that if the wolf is hurt, life-or-death here, they can't remember much. The only thing Seth remembered was Charlie's handing holding onto his in an iron grip repeating to him that everything was going to be okay as she drove the Jaguar near one hundred miles per hour towards the Forks Hospital .

* * *

Seth's dark colored eyes opened to the bright, white lights. They quickly adjusted to the harshness while his memory caught up with him.

"Charlie!" He yelled, bolting up in his bed. There was a chuckle from the doorway. Seth knew who it was the moment his overpowering sweet scent invaded his nose. " Carlisle ...where's-"

"Your lady friend? Don't worry, I sent her home with some anxiety medication." His smooth features were in a smile. "She's a little shaken by what happened." Seth felt a wave of sadness consume him. He scared him imprint, not in the RAWR-I-just-scared-you type of way but he still scared her.

"Can I go?" Seth asked, wanting to go check on his goddess.

"You _may _Seth, but take a week off," Carlisle said before pulling a slip out of his pocket, knowing if Seth was up and running a day after he had his head cracked open his imprint might wonder and there was no need to rush telling her about his werewolf genes. He smiled and a bright twinkle of light was in his bronze eyes, "Doctor's orders."


	10. First Snow

Jasmine couldn't help but be a little skeptical on Seth's magical healing powers. He was in a crash one day and a week later he's perfectly fine. Add this fast healing power, hot body- temperature, the growling, looks he gets from his friends at random points in the day, super strong and fast, the fact he calls his friends the 'pack', the looks he gives her, she got... _nothing._ Hell, she didn't understand her crush at all but today she was determined to get a date with Mister Seth Clearwater even if it killed her!

"Look! Snow!" Someone yelled in the middle of the English exam. Mostly everyone rose and raced to the windows and started talking. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the La Push High Student Body's behavior.

"Sit your asses down and finish the damn exam! It's only fucking snow!" Miss. Bowen yelled even louder than the talking horde of the teens. She slammed her coca-cola filled 'World's Second Biggest Bitch' mug down, spilling some of it on students' papers on her desk. The word 'Second' was scribbled between 'World's' and 'Biggest'. At the bottom of the mug was 'Happy Birthday Little Sis~' and there was a heart next to the writing. The whole class rushed to their seats, silenced by her steal grey glare. Jasmine risked a glance out the window at the large snowflakes dancing outside. Over the past few days the temperature had dropped and the rain stopped so everyone was praying for snow. Now everyone's excitement was like electricity in the air.

All through the day the whole school was filled with talk of their after school plans and snow. At lunch Collin decided to make an announcement. He cleared his throat and stood on his chair and addressed the entire school body.

"Hey! Everyone listen up and shut your mouths!" The room went quite and at his table Brady rolled him eyes and Jasmine fidgeted as all eyes were on them. "We're having a snowball war after school! Make sure to join us in the ass-kicking battle of the century!"

He yelled raising his fist in the air. Casey let out a cheer as the students fallowed his lead. The cafeteria was filled with cheers and battle plans. Chester let out a moan of pain as he remembered his high school days and how rough the student body can be.

Jasmine laughed and looked over at Seth who was looking at her with his pools of melted dark chocolate. She felt her insides turn to mush. This boy was going to be the death of her! He grinned and leaned over to her. Miss. Bowen looked around unimpressed with the teens' behavior as she went to get a fresh cola.

"Are you going to join us in the war?" Seth asked, his deep voice sending chills down her back.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm going to join. Seems like everyone else is too!" She didn't mean to yell in his ear but the cheering was getting louder as Collin was joined by Casey in informing everyone on the war. Seth chuckled and smiled that wide smile he seemed famous for. Jasmine nearly jumped out of her skin when his larger, warm hand took her hand. He looked down like he was embarrassed as he traced patterns on her skin.

"Do you want to be on my team?" He asked, voice wavering slightly. Jasmine smiled then opened her mouth to speak over the roaring crowd.

"I'd love to!" Luckily for her and Seth, Chester wasn't paying attention to their still intertwined hands as he was reliving the darker memories he had of high school.

* * *

The final bell of the school day rang loud and clear in everyone's ears. Once everyone was out in the freshly fallen two feet of snow, the promised snow war started. It all officially started with Collin throwing an icy snowball at Casey's head. Soon all hell and its frozen fury came out. There was screams of excitement or terror when someone hit someone or was hit. Jasmine aimed a square-shaped snow cube at Chester …then threw it!

"Charlie!" He roared as the snow cube made impact with his head. Her blue-purple eyes widen then took off into the woods as Chester chased after her, a perfect snowball in each hand. She quickly ducked behind a tree as her bodyguard barreled past her. Jasmine stood, her breaths coming out in pants with a large smile on her face. She stepped out of her hiding face and childishly stuck her tongue out at the direction Chester ran in.

"Got cha!" Jasmine let out a shriek of panic and delight as Seth picked her up around her waist. Suddenly she found herself on the snow covered ground. Her mouth was parted slightly as cold, melted water was absorbed into her shirt. She didn't even notice that Seth's extreme body heat was melting the snow around them or the snow war that continued not too far away. All she notice that Seth Clearwater, her crush with a god-like body, was hovering above her, his hands on both sides of her head.

The look he was giving her was like the looks Sam gave to Emily, Paul to Rachael, Jarred to Kim, and the look that was in Jake's eyes when he talked about his girlfriend. It was like time was frozen around them due to the intensity between the two. His melted pools of dark chocolate eyes swam with many things; shock, restraint, and a look of begging. Jasmine knew she shouldn't do it, but her mind was screaming for her to fuck Miguel and Chester's rule. It was clear Seth had the same feelings for her that she had for him. She couldn't pass up the chance at a relationship with him.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Jasmine Churnchill placed her hands on the back of Seth Clearwater's head and pulled him down to place a kiss on his willing lips.


	11. To Say Te Amo

The relationship between Jasmine and Seth was more than friends, and more than crush, but certainly less than boyfriend and girlfriend. There was some strong connection, but Jasmine wasn't sure what it was. Every time she thought about him, the L-word came up, but that was impossible! No way could two people fall in love that fast. There was just no such thing as love at first sight. That only happens in fiction.

It was saddening to see how fast the snow was washed away by the Washington rain. Jasmine sighed while munching on some Doritos chips. She was waiting on Miguel outside Sunflower Market in the Chevy Camaro. Chester heard Taylor Swift was in Seattle and he just _had_ to get all of _his _CDs signed by taking _her_ Jaguar. That's how she ended up sitting in the passenger seat eating her favorite snack.

Her blue-purple eyes watched as Sam Uley walked up to the store. _Seems like everyone shops at Sunflower Market. _She thought as Sam waved to her. With a bit of hesitation, Jasmine waved back. Once the older man was in the store she started to chew, but not eat, a piece of a Doritos chip. Jasmine's mind wondered if she should talk to Seth about their relationship-that's-not-a-relationship. It was clear as day he wanted a relationship with her but ever since she kissed him, it seemed like he was nothing but nerves around her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Miguel got in and slammed the door shut.

"Dear Lord Miguel! You scared me!" she said, very tempted to hit him. He looked over at her with his storm-grey eyes. A smiled formed on his lips.

"Sorry Jaz," He said, taking off his sunflower pin with a sigh. "I've had a _long_ day, and with Chester texting me every five seconds. Taylor this and Taylor that. And he has three pictu-" Jasmine's phone's ringtone cut him off. She opened it, not bothering to check caller ID since it had to be someone in the family. Her mouth opened in shock at what she saw.

The first picture was Chester holding Taylor swift in an embrace, the next was a blushing Chester getting a kiss from her on the cheek, and the last photo was Taylor sitting in _Jasmine's _Jaguar. The text that came with it read;

_**She's AMAZING!!11!! Signed all my CDs and let me take pic with her!!!1!!!1 she KISSED and HUGGED ME!!!!1!!1!1!!!1111 Tay says she loves the Jag. She gave me her number and OMG I'm TEXTING HER!!!!111!!1!!!11111!!!**_

Jasmine growled and gripped her cell to the point it almost broke. That car was _her_ present! Chester 's obsession has gone too far to let Taylor into _her_ car! It **has **to end. The crime princess texted Chester back with many four letter words that certainly aren't love. Miguel raised an eyebrow at his sister's behavior and the forceful pressing of the buttons on her phone. Jasmine turned to look at her brother while snapping her phone shut.

"Mi hermano," She paused as he started the car. "Don't go below eighty." She growled, wanting Chester 's neck in her hands.

* * *

Miguel just took the keys out of the Camaro and Jasmine was already in the house, Chester 's shouts echoing across La Push. He sighed and leaned back into the seat. His mind wondered to his bodyguard, Veronica.

Chester's high pitched scream of terror told him he better get in the safe house before his sister killed her bodyguard. Miguel calmly stuffed the car keys into his pocket and grabbed the sunflower pin before walking into the building. As soon as he opened the front door the shouts became a lot clearer.

"Get back here!"

"Who beats up their bodyguard?!" There was no answer to Chester 's question as it sounded like something was thrown and smashed into a wall that also included the sound of Chester crashing into something to avoid getting hit by the thrown object. Miguel watched as his half-sister tackle Chester with a battle cry. He knew better than to get between Jasmine and her prey.

"From now on I'm the only one allowed to drive _my _car! We listen to _my_ music and if I hear one more word about Taylor Swift, God so help me!" She yelled with Chester 's red shirt balled in her fist. Miguel chuckled as the lanky teen nodded mutely. "Good." Jasmine said before standing and dusting her hand off. Chester stuck his tongue out at her retreating back then looked at Miguel.

"Not a word to any family member, _**especially **_not Veronica!"

Jasmine let out a long, relaxed sigh as her body sank into the hot water later on that evening. Bubbles hugged her body lovingly as steam fogged up the mirror and the smell of herbs and spice from her body wash and shampoo filled the enclosed air. She leaned back into the water more as her blue-purple eyes traced random patterns on the ceiling.

After a while she let her eyes close and in that brief second a deep howl vibrated through the tightly sealed window. Jasmine's whole body jerked and her arms flew to cover her bare breast, thinking that it would somehow protect her. Even after the howl ended she was still for another five minutes before letting out a long breath. Leaning back her thoughts ran to Seth. Musing over him and their relationship status a new feeling of, not only anger but, courage surged through her. Tomorrow, after school, she'd confront that Native American on their relationship.

* * *

Jasmine tapped her foot as she leaned on her Jaguar. Chester was pouting in the passenger seat as fast paced Hispanic music pumped through the speaker. She noticed Seth slip away from the crowd heading into the backwoods of La Push.

"Seth!" Jasmine yelled while running towards him. "Wait!" Surprisingly he heard her and stopped to face her in the middle of the crowd, almost as if he was frozen in place. The student body parted around them as they stood, eyes locked.

"Charlie?" He asked, dark chocolate eyes flashing to her thin lips then to her beautiful eyes. Jasmine thought for a moment, suddenly losing her nerve, and then she remembered the wolf's howl and strength seem to flood within her. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed her finger at him.

"Now listen here Mister Clearwater, and you listen well! You've been avoiding me as of late! I don't know if it's because of our kiss or something else but I won't stand for being blocked out by _anyone, _**ESPECIALLY** not _**YOU!**_ Te amo!" Jasmine said with all her built up feelings. She caught what she said last and her hand flew up to her mouth in horror. Seth's face went from shock, to confusion, back to shock, and then a look of understanding overtook his face along with his famous smiles. "I-I gotta go!" Jasmine's words felt weird to her as she turned to leave

A gasp escaped her thin lips as Seth quickly grabbed her by the waist, spun her back to face him, and leaned down to her ear. His dark chocolate eyes locked with Chester 's normal chocolate brown eyes from across the parking lot. A rare smug smirk pulled on Seth's lips at seeing the other teen reach for something in the center console with a murderous look on his face.

"I don't mean to avoid you Charlie," Even if it wasn't her real name it sent shivers down Jasmine's spine at the way it Seth said it. "I'll never avoid you, and as for our kiss." Dread raced through her veins at his pause. "I think this will answer it." He said then took her completely off guard by placing a passionate kiss on her lips. If he wasn't holding onto her she would have fallen. He pulled away and looked down at her. "I love you too." He said with a smile. He was about to pull away when she gripped his shirt.

"Wait!" He paused and looked at her, mildly confused. "Does this mean we're together?" Seth smiled and gave Jasmine a quick kiss.

"Yes." He said before running to the forest. Jasmine smiled then turned to see Chester glaring at her with his 'BUSTED' face. _Shit..._ Jasmine thought as she slowly walked to the sports car.


	12. Camping

**AN: I send my love to all those who review, alert, favorite, and read ^^ Also there is an important poll on my profile pertaining to this story. Please vote the poll will close after I get 10 to 20 votes. A big thanks to mi amigas Shelby-sama and Marísol!!! Sorry for the long delay and enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

The week after the start of Jasmine's relationship with Seth was the best week of her life. It was like he was made for her in heaven, with a big red bow on top. Jasmine let out a sigh, her head in Miguel's lap as he flipped through the channels like he drove, fast. She opened her mouth to talk but Chester started to talk first.

"I can't believe that you didn't even get on her about dating that strange Native American boy!" Yes, Chester was _still _sore about that. Miguel looked over at his half sister's body guard. It was nice to have him around but this was ridiculous, he wouldn't shut up! Even Miguel was going stir crazy, and working at Sunflower Market didn't help.

"Chest, go check on the chicken and rice for me." He said. The chocolate eyed teen looked at the prince of crime before mumbling something under his breath. Jasmine watched as Chester left then looked up at her older brother.

"Why'd you send him away?"

"Because I want to ask if you'll go camping with me," Miguel said playing with his sister's black tipped, brown hair. "It'll be like old times. Just you and me, camping out." Jasmine smiled, remembering how they would go camping in The Rockies with either Big John or their father.

"I'd love to- wait, what's that smell?" Miguel sniffed the air just as Chester rushed in with bits of chicken in his hair.

"I'm sorry! The rice is burnt; the chicken exploded, and is in my hair." He said, voice rising in panic. Miguel sighed and looked down at his sister, who was giggling at her bodyguard.

"How do you feel about Chinese take-out?" He asked.

* * *

That same night, after slipping some heavy sleep aid into Chester's drink, Jasmine and Miguel quickly packed up some camping supplies and left in the Camaro. Miguel wrote a note to Chester and soon the siblings were on their way into Forks. Jasmine smiled while holding a big bag of marshmellows in her lap.

"I'm so happy to go camping again. This time it's just me and you!" She said happiness over flowing from her mouth. Miguel smiled at his sister, reaching over to mess up her hair.

"Me too, mi hermana." He said as they took a back road into the woods. Jasmine pouted as she fixed her hair as they traveled deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

Not even half an hour later the Hispanic siblings had a camp set up, a fire going, smores roasting, and sitting on a log with their pajamas on. Jasmine hummed The Campfire Song from SpongeBob SquarePants. Miguel chuckled, loving that child-like part of his little sister. He'd do anything to insure that she kept it. His grey eyes caught a movement close by. They narrowed, trying to catch it again. Miguel did but he could only see a blur darting through the trees.

"Jaz-"

"What do we have here? Some tasty late night snacks, it seems." The voice was female, sickly sweet and as clear as silver bell. Jasmine's eyes widen at seeing the tall, long limbed woman behind her brother. The woman's eyes were bright red and her hair was in tight, ink black, curls down her back. Her skin looked like marble and the moonlight seemed to swim across its smooth surface. She wore normal biker chick-like clothing but what stood out were her toxic green painted nails.

Miguel stood and turned to face her. Once he did, fear bubbled deeply within him. Upon impulse he reached for his gun that was hidden under his white T-Shirt. There was no time to breathe or blink as the woman struck Miguel aside his head. Jasmine watched in mute horror as her brother went flying in the air. His body hit an oak tree with a sickening snap, and then he fell lifelessly to the grass below. Tears formed in her blue-purple eyes when Miguel didn't get up.

"Aww, don't cry." the woman cooed, suddenly in front of Jasmine. This surprised caused the crime princess to let out an earth shattering scream.

* * *

Seth struggled to pull his sweats over his nude frame in the shadows of Charlie's house. The Cullen's scented the murdering vampire in Forks and now both the packs were on high alert. She was able to avoid them like the red head that was after Bella not too long ago. Quickly, the young wolf rushed up to the front door and started pounding his fist on it so forcefully that it nearly caved in. Karl jerked the door open and glared weakly at Seth, holding an ice pack to his head and a folded piece of paper in the other.

"The hell do you want?" He growled then hissed at his headache.

"Where's Charlie?!" Seth asked in a panic, her scent wasn't strong around here. Karl had a look of confusion then his mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Charlie! Yeah, that's her name. She and...David? Yeah, that's what he said his name was. They went camping in Forks." He said fist tightening around the paper. Seth's normally copper skin tone felt like it turned white with horror. "What's wrong?" Seth didn't answer him and took off sprinting towards the woods. He didn't care if Karl saw him or not he burst into his wolf pelt as the first tree past him. Seth took long strides to get to Forks faster than what was normal.

Just as Seth passed the La Push-Forks treaty line a loud; blood chilling scream shattered his world. His mind kept crying out for his imprint to be alright, that the vampire wasn't with her, that a snake just spooked her. There was a _'whoosh'_ of wind beside him. Seth didn't even need to look or scent the air to know that Edward Cullen was running beside him.

* * *

Jasmine couldn't breathe, it felt like someone was stealing all her air, replaced her tongue with cotton, and tightened her throat. Her stomach was in tight knots as her eyes flashed from the smiling woman before her and Miguel's unmoving body. Her grip on the gun was shaky as her whole body was nothing but jumping nerves. All the little nerves in her body was on white hot fire and frozen at the same time. When the bright, red eyed woman inhaled deeply through her nose the nerves snapped. Jasmine's finger pulled down harshly on the trigger. To her complete horror the marble skinned woman laughed.

"Silly little human girl." She said while slowly stalking forward, savoring Jasmine's fear_. Dear God I'm going to die_! Her mind screamed as her grip failed on the gun. Tears flooded her face while her mind yelled madly at her to run but her body was immobilized with terror. A loud roar cut the night as a large blur of sandy blond tackled the woman down the hill and onto the Camaro, crushing it flat. Jasmine didn't waste a second and rushed to her brother's side.

"Miguel?!" she yelled as she rolled him over onto his back. "Answer me!" Jasmine demanded while slapping him hard across the cheek. He didn't respond. Someone grabbed her and pulled her away. "No! Put me down!" She screamed while closing her eyes and kicking.

"Seth, I have to get him to Carlisle ." A cool, velvet voice said causing Jasmine to open her eyes. A bronze haired teen picked up Miguel. His skin was marble, like the woman's but his eyes were a dark honey color. He wore a blue button down shirt with the first two buttons undone and black jeans. His skin sent Jasmine reeling thinking he'd only hurt her brother more.

"No! Put him down! Let me go and give me Miguel back!" She screamed in hysteria and kicking Seth even harder but his grip only tightened more. Jasmine's eyes flooded with tears as the boy took off in a blur, with her brother. She screamed louder till her voice hurt with the strain. She turned in Seth's arms and stared up at him. "Don't let him take Miguel!" She yelling, only thinking of her brother and the possibility the boy would hurt him like the woman did.

* * *

Seth thanked whatever god was listening that Edward had thought to bring a pair of sweatpants, even if they were too small. But he cursed the same one because Charlie was a complete mess. She sat, teary eyed, outside her brother's hospital door. Karl stood beside her, a hand resting comforting on her shoulder and a glassy look in his chocolate eyes. Seth wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, but Edward advised him against him. For the mind reader to stress something so strongly meant that now was not the time. That didn't mean he didn't feel like a horrible imprinter for not comforting her.

Jasmine felt her body shake, there was no more tears left to cry. She was perfectly fine other than being scared shitless and her nerves still on fire. She wanted to rush into Miguel's room and hold him but Chester's hand held her back. Jasmine stood and held her bodyguard's hand for some sense of comfort. Just as she did so Carlisle stepped out. Seth stepped closer wanting to be beside his imprint even if he wasn't allowed to hold and comfort her. The pale doctor let out a sigh, they finally got the killer vampire and Edward returned to burn her body but it had such terrible results.

"I have some... terrible news. David has fallen into a comatose state." There was a long pause.

"What?!" Jasmine wailed as Chester pulled her into a close, protective, comforting hug. Seth's heart tore at not being able to protect the person he was meant to spend his life with. Carlisle looked downhearted as he spoke.

"You're brother is in a coma." Jasmine felt like someone used a rusty spoon to dig out her heart and stabbed it endlessly with white hot needles. The tears that once were gone returned full force. Miguel was in a coma that he may never wake from.

* * *

Jasmine felt her black tipped brown hair grow heavy with Forks' endless rain and she dialed the number she knew backwards into the cell phone. She brought the phone up to her ear and waited. The other phone rang once before a guff, bass voice answered.

"Princess? What is it? Some 'n tha' matter?" Big John's voice made her sigh in relief, despite the tears.

"B-big John," Jasmine took a deep breath to calm her stuttering. "Can I talk to Daddy?" There was a pause leaving the crime princess in total silence. Suddenly there was a banging sound and shuffling on the other line.

"¿Sí mi hija?" Perfect, smooth Spanish graced her ear causing a few tears to fall just at hearing her father's voice.

"Mi padre..." Jasmine took a deep breath and spoke. "I've missed you and love you." There was a chuckle.

"I love and miss you two, mi hija. Now tell me, what's wrong? Jonathan said you sounded upset, and you do..." The voice dropped to a softer tone towards the end.

"Daddy," Jasmine's voice cracked and she started to sob again. "Daddy its Miguel, he's in a coma!"


	13. Family

Chester never chewed on his nails before but as he stared at the hospital front doors his teeth chewed nervously on his finger nails. He had a very good reason to be nervous, considering who was coming. His chocolate brown eyes flashed to a sleeping Jasmine.

Her head was resting peacefully on Seth's shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her protectively. Chester couldn't identify the emotion in the Indian's eyes as he petted Jasmine's hair and watched her while she slept. He chewed his nails more at the thought of someone seeing them like that. He let out a sigh as she opened her eyes and gave Seth a small smile. _She's about to break that poor kid's heart... _Chester thought as they shared a quick kiss before Jasmine left to use the restroom. His eyes flashed from the restroom door, the clock, and the front doors. It would only be a matter of time now.

"Fuck!" Chester cursed and pulled his hand from his mouth. The part of the nail he bit off was now bleeding. This was why he didn't chew on his nails. As he stuck his finger into his mouth so blood wouldn't get everywhere he felt Seth stare at him.

Just as Jasmine stepped out of the restroom a black Hummer2 pulled into the hospital parking lot. Seth stood as Jasmine made her way towards her bodyguard. "Color me fucked." Chester hissed under his breath as a short twenty year old woman stepped out of the passenger side and sprinted towards the hospital to get out of the rain. Once inside the woman's dark green eyes locked onto Chester with untamed malice.

Her platinum blond hair was striped with blue and pink. It was short and spiked out in all angles. Stud earrings ran up her left ear and a single, large, silver hoop earring was in her right. Her eye shadow, now running due to the rain, matched her hair perfectly and she had to be one of the few women on the planet that could wear neon blue lipstick. Her outfit was one that Seth had only seen in magazines.

Her knee high boots were black and laced with neon pink. She wore a short black skirt with grey, skin tight leggings, a top that looked like a cross between a wife-beater and muscle shirt, only tie-dyed, and fingerless leather gloves with silver, blue, and pink studs on them. But what stood out more than her colorful outfit was the sawed off shotgun that was tied around her waist by a neon blue holster and belt.

"You idiot! You let them out of your sight and looked what happened!" She roared and slammed her stud covered fist into Chester 's face at an angle that most of the studs hit his face. His cry of pain was a mix of a dog's yelp and a cat's yowl. Jasmine rushed to her friend's side, leaving a shocked and confused Seth behind. Chester stayed on the ground, holding his bloody nose.

"It wasn't my fault, Veronica! They slipped sleep aid into my drink!" He yelled. The girl, Veronica, let out a sigh then offered her hand to her fellow bodyguard. Chester placed his blood covered hand in her gloved one and stood with her help. Veronica grabbed his broken, bloody nose as Jasmine stood and snapped it back into place. Chester let out a whimper as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But ever since Miguel and I got separated in Napa I've been worried," A sad look glazed her eyes over. "And now he's hurt, and I wasn't there to protect him like I should." Seth was confused at the sight before him. "Let's go." Veronica said pulling the confused wolf out of his thoughts and what he saw caused panic to raise sky high within him. Chester, Veronica, and Jasmine were running towards the Hummer.

"Charlie!" Seth yelled as he ran after her, knowing that if she got into that truck there was a high chance he'd never see his imprint again. Chester opened the back door and gave Seth a sad look, knowing his heart was about to be broken. Jasmine looked back at Seth and even in the rain he could tell she was crying. Veronica let out a sigh then pushed the Hispanic girl in, slamming the door shut once both girls were in.

"Charlie?!" Seth yelled again, rushing towards the Hummer, panic bubbling in his heart as Chester climbed in the passenger seat and climbed over to the driver's seat, leaving the door open. Just as the shifter made it to the truck a force hit him square in the chest, sending him to the asphalt. Normally, when people hit a wolf that isn't a vampire or wolf, they person hitting would get hurt and the wolf would feel no pain. But this punch hurt! Seth looked up, teeth barred into a snarl at the big man before him.

The man stood around six foot nine and he was built, not crazy built but all out his muscles showed under his dark brown skin. He wore a simple T-shirt and hole filled jeans. He was bald and his eyes were like two large, black stones. His entire body was covered in tattoos from barbed wire, tribal symbols, and animals. It was clear that this man was African.

Before Seth could stand the big man was in the Hummer and it was driving into the raining night. He stood, watching numbly as it disappeared. It felt like someone ripped his heart out, slammed it into a wall, slowly cut it open, and rubbed salt into the opening. No one would have noticed he was crying unless they were close enough to see his body shaking with powerful sobs. His imprint was gone, and he did nothing to stop her.

* * *

Jasmine watched as Seth's form disappeared behind the thick trees, rain, and darkness. Chester 's worried eyes kept flashing from the road to the rear-view mirror in order to watch her. Big John was rubbing his hand, like hitting Seth had hurt him. Veronica was watching the sky, dark green eyes closing due to worry over Miguel.

"Princess?" A soft Hispanic voice asked causing Jasmine to turn in her seat so she was no longer backwards in her seat. The man next to her was rail thin with graying brown hair, storm grey eyes and a skin tone that matched his two children.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Jasmine said trying to wipe away her tears. Alejandro, the boss of the crime family, wrapped an arm around his only daughter as she cried into his shoulder and his expensive suit.

* * *

Seth stood, his feet glued to the road. The rain was ice cold against his skin but that was nothing next to the cold in his heart. His dark chocolate eyes harden as he shifted. No one would take away his imprint. The sharp claws of his paws dug into the asphalt while he propelled himself after his goddess.

_'Seth!' _His sister's voice traveled through their metal link. Seth didn't brother himself to answer her, more focused on the goal of getting Charlie back. Leah's grey white fur appeared beside him.

_'Don't try to st-'_

_'Shut up! You're my brother, and she's your imprint. I won't let her leave you. We're family, and family means that we stick together' _Seth cast Leah a flabbergasted look and nodded to her as a sign of thanks. She gave him a wolf grin before the two Clearwater siblings raced after Seth's imprint.

* * *

**HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO, my readers! It seems you have made your pick about the poll! And yes, I stole a Lilo and Stitch momement at the end with family but it was too cute to pass up! ^^**


	14. Jasmine

Seth curled up on the motel bed his sister was somehow able to get. It could be that she flirted with the teen that obviously thought she was hot. He gagged at that thought. His dark chocolate eyes flashed to the open window. The bright lights of Miami , Florida danced across the glass and the sounds of people laughing, clearly drunken laughter, was just below. Ten long days he and Leah spent looking for Charlie with no luck and no rest. The door opened, Leah walking in and shutting the door closed with her hip, arms full of Taco Bell and McDonalds bags.

"I come bearing food." She joked as she sat next to her brother and opened one of the six Taco Bell bags. Seth allowed himself a small smile as he sat up. The young wolf mercilessly tore into the McDonald bags. The two Clearwater siblings ate in silence. Minutes ticked by unnoticed as midnight soon came and passed.

"Do you think that maybe she's here?" Seth asked while wiping some mustard off his full lips. Leah sighed, it was like this whenever they stopped in a new town or city, and he always got his hopes up too high. The crash that would fallow was always painful and hard for her to watch.

"I don't know...but we'll check the city later." She said then pointed to his chin. "And stop eating like a pig! You weren't born in a barn." Seth smiled and wiped the mustard that escaped him and then went to brush it off on Leah's tank top. She swatted at his hand and soon the two siblings found themselves wrestling on the motel floor, and an angry old woman below hitting her broom on the ceiling to try to get them to stop.

The sun was wrapped in a thick, grey blanket of clouds that day. It was like the weather was mirroring Seth's feelings. Every brown haired girl that passed, and wasn't Charlie, his heart's void grew a bit more. Why would God give him his imprint and then jerk her away once they started to be more than friends? He let his head hang, what was the reasoning behind this!?

"Stupid mutt!" Leah yelled while grabbing the back of his ACDC shirt and forcefully jerked him back. Seth's dark chocolate eyes widen seeing a semi-truck speed past them the second he looked up. "Watch it!" Leah growled giving his collar a good shake before releasing her vice grip. The younger wolf snorted. The air he took in cradled a similar scent out from the smog and thousands of others' scents. It was a strangely perfect blend of spice, gun powder, and nacho cheese Doritos chips. Seth's head snapped up, dark eyes searching the area frantically. Her scent was extremely fresh. "Seth?" Leah asked as soon as he spotted her.

"Charlie!" He yelled as he took off into the rush hour traffic, not caring if he got hit, he'd live. All that mattered at this moment to him was making sure his goddess was with him again.

* * *

Jasmine smiled as Veronica and Chester bickered about who was better, Batman or Superman. So far it seemed Veronica and Batman was winning. Today was just a normal daily visit to Miguel, who was moved from Forks to Miami. Chester glared at Veronica who gave a sweet smile while she raised her middle finger at him. He snorted and turned his back to them, arms full of the grocery bags. They could have taken the Jaguar (which another member picked up while Big John picked up Jasmine and Chester) but the traffic here was deadly. Jasmine found herself missing the long empty roads of La Push and that made her think of the if-I-smile-you're-going-to-end-up-smiling Seth. She froze as Veronica continued to walk ahead, now she was hearing his voice. _I'm losing my mind... _She thought then turned her head to confirm the fact. Her purple-blue eyes widen as a surprised gasp escaped her parted lips. Veronica turned to see what was holding up Jasmine and glared at the sight she saw.

Seth was running through traffic, weaving past cars as they laid on their horns and screamed at him. Throughout the whole ordeal a large smile was on his face.

"Charlie!" Seth yelled as he stopped in front of her. "It really is you! I'm so happy I fo-" His sentence was cut short as Veronica shoved her sawed off shotgun in his face.

"Who the fuck is Charlie, pal?" She growled as Chester rejoined the group, suddenly glued to Jasmine's side. Leah, who raced after her brother, pushed Veronica's gun down only to have Chester trust his handgun into her face. Leah opened her mouth to snap at him as she turned to face him, but when she saw him her dark eyes widened in fear and something else.

"Stop all of you!" Jasmine yelled while forcing Chester 's arm down. Tears were in her eyes and Seth suddenly felt horrible about finding her. What if she didn't like him anymore? "I don't need this! No one does!" She let out a scream of frustration, and the people nearby looked but past on knowing not to get involved. Jasmine pointed at Seth. "You're coming with me!" Seth pointed to himself only to have Jasmine grab his hand tightly. She cast a look over her shoulder to see the other three following.

"How'd you find me?" She asked while using her thumb to trace patterns on the back of his hand. Seth swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled.

"I couldn't, no, I _can't_ lose you Char-"

"Don't call me that." Seth's face went from relax to confusion. She didn't want to be called by her name? "You'll see why shortly." She said only confusing him further.

"We should be getting our butts back. Jefe will start to worry soon." Veronica said while slinging her shotgun over her shoulder. Chester glanced at the two Clearwater siblings.

"What about them?" He asked pointing to Leah with the hand that held the gun and Seth with the other.

"They come to." Jasmine said before tugging Seth along with them.

* * *

**"NEWBIE!!!" **Was the battle cry that bellowed out as Veronica opened the door to a large house, showing Chester to the family. He wasn't that new actually, Chester's been with them since he was thirteen giving him five years of experience with the organize crime group.

"Shit." Chester said under his breath just before getting tackled to the sidewalk by ten members. Luckily, Leah offered to hold the bags so the food was safe. The big dog pile of men was full of nuggies, playful punches and a few protective kicks Chester lashed out. Seth was shocked to see the teen harshly bit onto someone's arm, drawing a bit of blood from that person. He reeled in pain, soon breaking up the pile. Leah rushed over and helped Chester to his feet, confusing both her brother and Chester as he dusted himself off.

"MOVE IT!" Veronica yelled over the mass of people as she shoved her way through them. Most quickly fled from her path as to not get hurt. Jasmine tugged on Seth's hand, signaling for him to fallow her. Suddenly the atmosphere went from playful to suffocating tense, all eyes on their joined hands. "Oi! Big John! We're back!" Veronica said as they entered a new room from the first in the vast house. The plasma TV was flashing with football in front of a large, fluffy red couch. On it was a rail thin man in what seemed to be a very expensive suit. Seth noticed the man's hair was a graying brown and his eyes were like David's and skin just like his imprints.

"Late." The man beside the couch said as he eyes the group of five. Seth held back his growl at seeing Big John, for the sake that this was the man that actually inflicted pain on him. Alejandro looked over at Leah and frowned.

" Chester , take those bags from our guest and put them in the kitchen." Seth was confused as Karl took the bags and left the room. _His name is Chester ? So David's name...Miguel is what Charlie called him, _Seth thought. "We may break the laws but we certainly respect women and our guest. Jasmine why don't you come here and tell me who your guests are?" The Jefe of the family asked while patting the seat next to him. Seth felt his heartbeat quicken as his imprint let go of his hand and walked towards the man, Veronica following behind her. Jasmine smiled at her father as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders once she sat down while Veronica sat on the arm of the furniture.

"Daddy, this is Leah and Seth Clearwater, my friends from La Push. Seth, Leah, this is Big John and my father, Alejandro." Jasmine said pointing to people as she said their names. Alejandro smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, and welcome. Now, I'm afraid that now you've seen Jasmine, myself, and where we live I can't allow you to leave." The Jefe of crime said with a deadly seriousness in his tone and stormy grey eyes.

* * *

**If you guys want to stay in touch with how the story is coming along check my profile. At the bottom it shows how the stories are coming along. Also why is it that this story has near 1000 hits but not even that many reviews? That makes me sorta upset that people just read, favorite, and alert then don't tell me what they dislike or like about my story. How can I get better if I don't get feed back?**


	15. Return

**First off, thank you all so much for the reviews and tips. I had a bit of a falling out with one of my friends so if my reply was a little depressing, SO SORRY! Also, if anyone wants to do fan art just do it but be sure to tell me and send me a link!**

**OH! And I'm looking for people to help with WoaL (Wolf on a Leash), if you notice ANY spelling or other mistakes in my English OR Spanish please PM me. _Make the subject 'WoaL Edit, Chapter --' and in the bulk copy the mistake and then the right way. _At the end of Chapter 23 you'll be mentioned for helping. But the thing is first one to point out the mistake AND BE RIGHT ABOUT IT gets the spots. (There are as many spots as my mistakes) My beta and I can't fix everything. When I end my fanfiction journey then start my original story I want the ones on here to be mistake free, and I'd love more help to make that happen. THANKS! **

Seth felt his body shake with pure, unbridled rage. How dare this old man tell him he couldn't leave? He should shift right here and now to show them there was no way in hell they could stop him. His dark chocolate eyes flashed to Char- err, Jasmine. With her in the room and in his rage he may hurt her, and knowing that he physically attacked his imprint would haunt him his entire life. Seth let his shoulders sag as he released a deep sigh while counting slowly to ten in his head, a calming method that both packs used to tame their rage.

"I'm sure this has come to some sort of confusion for you both," Alejandro spoke after seeing Seth visibly calm down. Jasmine bit down on her thin bottom lip, Seth must surely hate her for keeping this BIG secret from him. "As a gentleman I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this, but precautions must be made, for the sake of my family and children." Jasmine looked up at her father in shock then cast her gaze to Seth and Leah.

"Daddy! You can't! They didn't know!" She nearly wailed as tears build up in her dark blue, almost purple, eyes. Seth felt his heart shatter at the look of fear on her face. His mind went back to the vampire and what would have happened if he didn't get there in time. He body started to shake at the thought of her dead at the hands of a murderous vampire.

"Seth, cool it." Leah hissed in his ear while giving a sharp pinch to Seth's side. He bit back a yelp at the sudden pain and glare venomously at his older sister. Alejandro smiled at his daughter then placed a soft kiss on her crown.

"Jasmine, why don't you show our guests around? I must have a word with Jonathan." He said causing a bright smile to replace the frown that was on Seth's goddess's lips. Jasmine nodded then pulled herself from her father. Seth felt his face light up as she took his hand and pulled him away from the Jefe of the family. Leah followed them and then looked over her shoulder at the now closed door.

"What the hell was all that about?" She growled while stopping and putting her hand on her hip. Jasmine stopped and looked at the eldest Clearwater . She chewed on her bottom lip then took a calming breath as she started to run her thumb over Seth's skin.

"Our family had to leave our old home. You can't tell anyone where or who we are, understood?" Jasmine asked then looked up at Seth. He smiled down at her and nodded while Leah just grunted, now with her arms crossed over her chest. Jasmine turned to her, the protectiveness over her family now coming out like a mother bear when it comes to her cubs. "I am dead serious! You cannot tell _anyone_ anything! If you do we'll all go to jail or be killed on sight." Her normally bright eyes went cold as she spoke. Leah's dark eyes held a flash of pure panic as she looked in the direction Chester last went. With a long, almost pained sigh, she faced Jasmine.

"You have my word, Jasmine." This brought a smile to the crime princess's face as she started to swing her and Seth's connected hands.

"Thanks Leah, it means a lot. Not only to me, but the whole family."

* * *

Chester's chocolate colored eyes widened and his mouth was open at what his Jefe had just said. Alejandro, on the other hand, was smiling in mirth at his daughter's bodyguard and his stormy grey eyes held pure amusement.

"But Jefe are you **_absolutely _**positive about this? I mean after what happened to Mi-"

" Chester , I know fully well what I'm doing. My reasoning is my own, but I'm touched over your concern for our family and my daughter." Alejandro said then placed a hand on Chester 's shoulder. A smile formed on the young man's lips at the fatherly show of affection. Once Alejandro left the hall to gather his family, Chester 's eyes flashed to the clock. Only one hour till their test. With a sigh, he took the stairs down to the main room.

* * *

Jasmine jutted out her lower lip with her thin arms over her chest. Veronica laughed at Chester 's horrified expression and the look of pure terror in his wide eyes at seeing Jasmine's mega pout.

"Chest!" Jasmine whined. "Why do _I _have to stay home while _everyone_ goes out?" Chester let out a groan at her question while Veronica now had tears in her tears from laughing. Jasmine tapped her foot as her pout slowly turned into a thin line of angry and impatience.

"Well, you see...um...Jefe is worried about you and...Um..." Chester 's voice faded at end, having not planned on the crime princess's question.

"Because I have business with someone." Alejandro said coming up from behind them and placing a soft kiss on the top of his daughter's head. She smiled then shook it off in order to give her father a pointed glare.

"Then why is the whole family going...even Leah and Seth? They aren't even in the family." Jasmine said, not wanting to be left out of any matters that involved her family. Alejandro chuckled at her words and ruffled her brown hair.

"You'll understand when you're older." He placed another loving kiss on his daughter's head before leaving her there, confused and pouting.

* * *

_Stupid! Why would he take them and not me? They're most likely at a party and not some meeting! This is all because of Miguel, not that I'm mad at him or anything- Stupid fucking cup_! Jasmine thought as she stretched her arm to a painful length in order to reach the last clean cup in the whole house. It so happened to be in the highest cabinet for her and was in the very back, and Jasmine, being herself after all, was too stubborn to get a chair. "Where's my tall, hot boyfriend when I need him!" She yelled, now on her toes. "He most likely is getting hit on by all these sluts at the party! Stupid sluts! He's **MY** super hot boyfriend!" Jasmine yelled as she got more and more frustrated with her inability to reach the cup. Clearly, Seth still liked her the way he followed her around the house and held her hand without compliant. Just as she was about to give up on the cup all together a strong chest pressed against her back and a copper toned arm easily reached the glass.

Seth smiled down at Jasmine as she turned and he placed the glass next to sink. He watched as his imprint's face darkened three shades of red. Jasmine felt Seth's extreme body heat embrace her as embarrassment flooded her veins. By the look on Seth's face he had heard every word she said. _Lordy I thought he went with the family._

"You think I'm super hot?" Seth asked with a smug smile on his full lips. Jasmine couldn't help but watch his lips move and only heard two words he spoke.

"Incredibly." She said while bringing a hand up to run it through Seth's dark, wavy locks. His copper eyelids slowly closed over his dark chocolate eyes, enjoying the feel of his imprint's hand running through his hair. Jasmine smiled at the look of contentment on her boyfriend's face. She felt her body melt as Seth brought his soft lips on hers. This man would be the death of her; he was like sugar coated sin, with an incredible body, and a wonderful personality. Seth smirked against Jasmine's lips as her hands locked behind his neck. He pulled away only to wrap his arms around her to bring her closer, leaning into her.

"It's nice to know my goddess thinks I am attractive." Seth teased while nuzzling into her light brown hair. Jasmine blushed at hearing 'goddess' roll off his lips like he was meant to call her that, and the fact his breath was tickling her ear. As a way of payback, she tugged on a lock of hair she twirled around her index finger. What seemed like a moan/growl escaped Seth's lips causing heat to bubble in her stomach at the exotic sound. She left out a gasp as Seth started to place soft kisses from her ear down her jaw, heading to her neck.

"S-Seth!"

"Yes?" He purred as he pulled away from the now red patch of skin on her neck. Seth smiled at seeing the mark he left on her; it was like yelling to the world this woman was his and his only. Jasmine swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked into Seth's chocolate eyes.

"One step at a time, okay?" She asked nervously. She'd seen guys rush relationships and end up hurting the girl in the end. Seth froze at her words then placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose, earning a giggle from Jasmine.

"Anything you want."

* * *

Leah watched the dance floor as people grinded together in one big foreplay pile. Veronica was leaning over the railing of the VIP section overlooking the entire club, throwing peanuts at random people. The oldest Clearwater glanced at Chester , who was on the same futuristic blue couch. The whole family was either on the dance floor, getting drinks, drunk, or relaxing. She wondered why she was asked to join them when her brother and Jasmine were left behind.

"Hey! Chester !" Leah yelled over the defying music. The bodyguard turned his head towards her, brown hair falling just above his eyes. She felt her heart rate quicken as he flashed her a white smile.

"Yeah?" He yelled back, leaning closer to her in order to hear what she was going to say. Leah's body quivered at how close he was and his addicting scent pooled in her nose.

"Why am I here? Why isn't Seth or Jaz with us?" She asked as Veronica calmly sat across from them, boots resting on the glass table. Chester gave the woman a glare at her behavior before turning back to Leah, throwing his arm behind the couch where Leah was sitting. She wasn't one to blush but at the feel of his hand grazing her bare shoulder she did.

"You'll understand later. For now just relax and have fun- Damn it Veronica!" Chester yelled after talking to Leah in her ear. Leah glared at the woman, who was holding a bowl of peanuts and now aiming them at Chester . The salted nuts rained down on him before the younger bodyguard took off his left shoe and threw at her.

"This means war!" Veronica yelled, just before Big John passed them giving them a disapproving look. They both bowed their heads shamefully and just as he looked away Veronica threw one last peanut at Chester . He laughed at seeing how alike Jasmine and Veronica are, only Veronica is more violent. Chester looked back at Leah and smiled.

"Sorry about that." He said giving her a one arm hug. Leah bit the inside of her cheek as Veronica left to throw more peanuts at non-family members. Once she was gone Leah turned to Chester , freezing up a little at seeing him watching her.

"H-how did you get in with the family?" She asked stuttering at the beginning for the calm, happy look he was giving her. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's a long story. It all started when I was thirteen. As normal I was skipping school, the staff and students would always pick on me because who my parents are, when I ran into Jasmine. To me she seemed like she had money and my family needed it so I attacked her." Leah's mouth opened in slight shock at that. He chuckled at her expression. "I didn't count on Big John, who was right behind her. After giving me a broken arm he took me to Alejandro. He told me about the family and without hesitation I joined...as long as I was Jasmine's bodyguard. She forgave me for pushing her, only after she had a tea party with me, Miguel, and Veronica." Leah laughed along with Chester at the image and memory of that time.

"Who were your parents?" Leah asked only to regret it as his face dropped.

"My dad was jackass. He would always tell my mom how worthless she was because she was a prostitute. She was only doing that so we could have money, only for him to spend it on drugs. When mom died of a stroke dad turned his words towards me, that's why I didn't hesitate to join the family. I got a perfect family." Chester said, his face getting brighter at the end as he looked at all the members, even the drunk ones swaying back and forth singing Lady Gaga's _Poker Face _very off key.

"I'm sorry, for asking and for-"

"Don't be," He said giving her a white smile causing Leah's face to darken in the dimly light club. "If my parents weren't who they were then I wouldn't be here. When life gives you a crappy hand, wait a few turns then see what you got then." He finished with a wink. Veronica gave a victory shout as she threw a peanut in Big John's water.

"Take that and suck on it!" She yelled, only to flee as Big John stood up from the bar stool.

* * *

Jasmine sighed as the hot water rolled off her body and down the drain. The room was filled with the spicy scent of her body wash and shampoo. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face. Everything seemed perfect now that Seth was with her. She turned off the water and watched the water roll from the faded black tips of her hair and over her breast then down her stomach and hiding in her bellybutton. Jasmine made a note to get her tips redone when they went into town again. She grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it away just as the door opened.

Seth mouth and dark eyes went wide at the sight of his goddess in her full glory before him. While most would stare stupidly at her breast but Seth found his eyes tracing the belt of freckles running around her waist like a belt. His world was shaken when Jasmine let out an ear bleeding scream. He looked up to found out what was wrong when a shampoo bottle hit him between the eyes sending him backwards and down the stairs. The last thing he heard was the door slam shut.

"Seth...Seth!" There was a pause before a foot was planted on his chest. He jumped awake only to see Jasmine looking down at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I forgive you for what happened, but Daddy wants a word with you." Seth nodded as she removed her foot. Once he stood he found himself dazed as Jasmine pressed her thin lips on his full ones. "And don't pass out on me again." She whispered against his lips before leaving him. Seth's lax lips turned upward into a large grin as he walked towards the den.

"Hello Seth." Alejandro greeted as Seth entered and shut the door behind him. He was mildly surprised to see Chester as the only other person in the room. Alejandro mentioned for him to sit across from them Once Seth was settled he started to feel uneasy at their intense gazes. "Before I begin, care to tell me why you were passed out at the bottom of the stairs? Jasmine won't tell me." The Jefe's tone was serious as he folded his hands in his lap. Seth's mind went into a panic, there was no way he could tell him the truth without getting killed and lying won't get him far.

"Jasmine jumped out and scared me, and when I jumped back I went over the stairs." He said. Heat rose in his copper cheeks at remembering the real reason. The only thing he regretted was not seeing all over her or having the time to memorize her body with his hands and eyes. Alejandro raised an eyebrow and Seth started to wonder if he'd buy his bluff.

"Well, we certainly didn't expect this outcome. Even if you did pass out it seems you passed the test." The Jefe said with a slight chuckle. Seth visibly relaxed even if he was confused at his words.

"Test?"

"Yep," Chester spoke up, a spark of laughter in his voice. "Although next time Jasmine scares someone it should be away from the stairs. Our test was to see if we could trust you two and make you part of the family, we already told your sister. Leah fit in perfectly with us; in fact she seemed at home with all of us." He said as Alejandro nodded in confirmation while standing. Seth found himself rising to his feet as the Jefe of the family approached him.

"I'm giving you permission to leave, along with your sister. But if I found out you told anyone, I'll personally gut you." Alejandro said with a smile. Seth tensed under his words and harsh glare. The older man chuckled and clapped Seth on the shoulder. "I've also had a talk with Jasmine." This caught Seth's attention one hundred percent. "She wishes to return with you to La Push, but I will only allow her to return if Chester is with her." Seth felt joy overwhelm him at the Jefe's words. His goddess wanted to return home with him. In that moment he realized that if Jasmine could trust him with the secret of her family, he could trust her with his.

* * *

Jasmine smiled as the rain of Washington bathed the Jaguar. Only two more miles till they passed the La Push-Forks line. She had one hand on the wheel and the other was encased in Seth's hand. Chester and Leah watched as the trees blurred together as they slowly got closer to the safe house.

Seth chewed on his bottom lip as his imprint pulled into her house's driveway. Sitting on the front steps with no shirts on was Casey and Embry. He was confused as to why Embry was there, he had only asked Casey to help him seeing as he was closer to Jasmine than any other wolf and he didn't think his sister would be the best choice.

"What are you two doing here?" Jasmine asked as she and Chester exited the sports car while the two in question stood. Seth cast Leah a look across the hood of the car before focusing on his fellow pack mates.

"Waiting for Leah. God, I could eat three elephants. Wanna join?" He asked pointing to Chester . The bodyguard nodded, not minding getting something to eat. Casey grinned as he fixed his long hair in his pony-tail.

"And I want to show you something...well Seth does. I'm just here to help." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Jasmine looked confused as Seth took her hand. She cast a glance back at Chester as her boyfriend and Casey lead her into the thick, cool, rainy woods.

"Hey Embry," Leah whispered so only he could hear, as she and the last two teens started walking away and into town. Embry turned in his head and raised an eyebrow in question. "I think I imprinted on Chester ."

"Think? How do you not know?" Embry asked in confusion. After all he heard it should be crystal clear when you've imprinted. Leah looked ahead at Chester who glanced over his shoulder. She felt her face heat up and her heart rate quicken as he smiled at her.

"No, I'm positive that I've imprinted."

* * *

**Beta note: If you find any mistakes then also tell me because I want to know how I can improve my beta skills! Thanks!**


	16. Werewolf

"Shit, what time is it?" Embry asked in a facade of panic causing the trio to stop. Chester pulled out his cell phone, surprised to see that Veronica changed the background picture from Taylor Swift kissing his cheek to one of her flicking off the phone, thus the person looking at the picture.

"Two forty-six." He said while quickly changing the background back, luckily Veronica didn't delete any of his photos. Leah, who was looking over his shoulder, frowned at the picture of an attractive singer kissing her imprint's cheek. She raised an eyebrow as Embry gave her a sly wink.

"Well, I'm late. See ya!" He said as he started to leave towards the woods. Before Chester could register what his newest friend was doing, Embry completely vanished into the thick woods of La Push. The young bodyguard raised an eyebrow with his mouth open slightly as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He shrugged his shoulders then looked towards Leah.

"What is it?" Chester asked at seeing a glossy gleam to her dark eyes. Leah shook her head while licking her lips and swallowing the saliva that would always built up when she got nervous. She cast a glance over her shoulder then looked her imprint in the eye.

"I have something to tell you, but before I do you have to answer my question honestly," She paused to swallow again, cursing herself. Leah's body shuttered as Chester placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to coax the question out of her. "Do you trust me and Seth?" She asked, resisting the urge to reach up and take his hand in hers. Chester smiled and let his hand fall to his side.

"Of course I do. You guys are part of the family, and I feel like I can fully trust you, Leah." Heat rose to her copper toned cheeks at Chester 's words then asked the question that would change both their lives.

"Have you ever heard about shape shifters?"

* * *

Jasmine sat down on a large, grey, and semi-dry rock as rain bled through the trees' leaves. She let out a startled gasp as Casey sat behind her and wrapped his long arms around her so that she was practically on his lap. Jasmine's eyes flashed to Seth in a panic. _Why isn't he doing anything?_ Her mind screamed. Seth should have killed him by now. The boyfriend in question turned to face them, an uneasy look in his eyes.

"Jasmine, I need you to stay calm. You have to trust me, like you trusted me with your secret. I'm about to give you my secret." He said, thoroughly confusing the crime princess. How could sweet Seth have a secret as big as hers? Her dark blue eyes widen in panic as Seth started to pull off his shirt, showing off his well toned chest. Jasmine started to struggled but Casey's hold tightened around her. That's when her mind clicked.

"The secret is to rape me? What the hell!" She yelled as tears pooled in her eyes and she started to trash against Casey. Was their entire relationship a lie? Did he just fallow her because he and Casey wanted a slice of her? Seth's head jerked towards her, dark chocolate eyes wide in shock.

"No! Jasmine I would never do that or allow anyone to that to you!" He said feeling pain dig harshly at his heart. How could his imprint think that about him? Seth took in Casey and how he was holding her, adding that to the fact he was stripping in front of her probably didn't help at all.

"Then what is it?" Jasmine growled harshly as Casey loosened his hold on her. Her entire body was shaking as if she was about to shift into a wolf herself. She narrowed her blue, almost purple, eyes as Seth mumbled to himself.

Then, it happened.

Cotton and denim fibers exploded into shivers of fabric. Standing almost as tall as a draft horse, in place of Seth was a wolf covered in a sandy pelt of fur. The only way Jasmine knew it was Seth was that the wolf replaced Seth and the melted pools of dark chocolate that were his eyes were unmistakable.

First Thought: Rule number one, I don't date animals.  
Second Thought: Seth's a werewolf  
Third Thought: I'm in love with a wolf  
Fourth Thought: Well, there goes rule number one...

Casey tightened his hold on Jasmine as her body shook with fear as her eyes widen. Seth's large, fluffy tail was now tucked between his legs and his pointed ears where folded down. His body was on the ground, the wet grass and rain darkening and flatting his fur coat. He was the perfect image of submission.

"Now Jasmine," Casey paused on her name to gauge her reaction. "Don't panic or go into shock on me. That's still Seth, you're boyfriend. No difference other than the fur."

"I-I don't understand! This is impossible!" Jasmine nearly screamed at the boy that was restraining her from fleeing.

"Let me explain. Our ancestors, the Quileute, that settled this land...heck, I'll just skip the meaningless details. Basically we have a gene we have that allows us to go from tall, dark, and sexy to tall, furry, and wolf...y." The younger teen said. Jasmine relaxed slightly and looked up at her friend with a mildly confused expression.

"We? Who all is a werewolf?" She asked uneasily. Casey laughed as Seth slowly started to crawl towards his goddess.

"Not werewolves. If we bit you, you won't turn furry; it's a gene you're born with. Also the moon doesn't affect us. Everything you think you know about werewolves, forget it. Throw it out the window. Oh, and we're shifters, not werewolves." He smiled to comfort her more before continuing. "As for_ we, _Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, Jake, and I are pack mates in Jacob's pack." Jasmine raised a fine eyebrow as Casey let go of her and Seth made it to her feet.

"Jacob's pack? There's more than one?" She asked while pulling her feet away from Seth, earning a painful whine from her shifter boyfriend. Jasmine bit harshly at her thin, bottom lip at the gut wrenching sound. Seth had to understand that she was unease with the whole wolf thing. This was now a completely different world, even different from the crime world she grew up in.

"Yeah, Sam's pack includes Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, and all the other pups." Casey said as Jasmine nodded, still shaken by all this overwhelming information. She jumped, almost violently in shock and surprise, as Seth placed his large, sandy furred head on her lap. Casey smiled as he slipped off the rock. "There are sweats behind the large oak, Seth." Casey informed as he pointed to a large, old oak tree. He jogged away from the couple, his mission done; now it was up to Seth. Jasmine looked down at her boyfriend turned wolf, who was watching her with his large, dark chocolate eyes. Her own, very different, eyes softened as she ran her tanned hand through Seth's thick, soft fur.

"You're going to give me time to digest this, right?" She asked. Seth's reply was giving her a slobbery lick on her cheek, earning a squeal/giggle from his goddess.

* * *

"You're oddly calm about all this." Leah noted as she sat on a log in the sands of First beach. Chester smiled down at her at he pitched rocks into the icy waters.

"Well, I'm very open about stuff like this. As a kid I always wanted to believe that mythical beings were real, but my father...well, you know," He said while waving it off. "And you aren't showing signs of being crazy. So, you sort of made my wish come true with the whole mythical being thing." Chester smiled as he chucked the last rock in his hand. Leah felt a large smile form on her lips at her imprint's words. Chester sat down next to her and blew a lock of brown hair out of his face. Leah's hand twitched at seeing how close his hand was to hers.

"Hey, my pack and Sam's are hosting a bonfire tomorrow since we haven't had on in a while. Would you be interested in coming?" She asked a bit hesitantly. Chester glanced at her, mildly confused and a calculating glaze in his brown eyes, before giving her a soft smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Seth ran his hand through Jasmine's thick brown hair. She was still shaking slightly, but she calmed down tremendously after he shifted back. He decided that sweat pants were a gift from God himself. Seth watched as Jasmine turned on his lap and faced him fully.

"So you don't eat people?"

"No Jaz." He said with a laughing smile. His imprint pushed him in a playful manor. She smiled and rested her head on Seth's shoulder. He felt a shudder of pleasure and joy run through him as Jasmine placed a soft kiss on his heated skin. Seth's eyes fluttered shut as she pulled away, her moist breath on his sensitive, bare skin at the base of his neck.

"Thank you, for trusting me with your secret." Jasmine said. Seth smiled as he opened his dark eyes. He turned his head and nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"You trusted me with yours." Silence filled the woods, other than the rain attacking the leaves and the common chatter of birds.

"You make a cute wolf." Jasmine said earning a chuckle from her werewolf boyfriend.

"You're more than cute." Seth said while placing a kiss on her temple. "The packs are having a bonfire tomorrow, which we've been planning for some time, would you go with me? It'll help the whole digesting of information, as you put it." He asked as he remembered the date and all the planning the packs had done before the whole murderous vampire ordeal. Seth watched as Jasmine sat up, a smile on her thin lips.

"It's a date." She said before placing a kiss on her boyfriend's full lips.

* * *

"She told you?" Jasmine asked before taking a large bite out of her soft taco, the meaty juices running down her chin. Chester nodded while opening his phone and Jasmine cleaned her face. Chester 's chocolate eyes narrowed at the text message.

"Yeah, I was surprised she told me. Also, Veronica just told me Big John got her back for the peanut in his water."

"What did he do?" Jasmine asked with a slight laugh.

"Put peanuts inside her sheets and pillow." The two shared a laugh, one thing that was known in the family was that if you did something to Big John he will get you back. After a few moments of silence Jasmine perked up.

"Are we going to the bonfire? Seth said he'd pick us up before it starts." she said, praying her bodyguard would say yes.

'Hell yeah we're going!" Chester yelled, back to his playful self which brought a smile to Jasmine's face.

* * *

**I wonder who can guess which person from what game said 'Rule number one, I don't date animals.'**


	17. Bonfire

Seth smiled as the cold sea air traveled up the side of the cliff and played carelessly with his dark locks. There was a loud _'whack!' _as one of the elders smacked Paul over his head for trying to sneak away some of the food. Jake smiled and walked up next to Seth, slinging his arm around the younger male.

"Excited? This means she's officially in the circle of imprints, and Chester will be the first boy imprint." He said, casting a look over at Leah, who was throwing more wood onto the growing pile with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Seth said while his permanent smile on his face as he turned towards his alpha.

"Well then go get her. Won't be my fault if you three are late and there's no food left." Jake said slipping away. Seth let out a soft laugh as he dug the keys to Jake's Rabbit out of his sweatpants' pocket. If anyone _did _take any food without letting the imprints and the elders first they'd have to face the wrath of Rose's cane. Another _'whack!' _reached Seth's ears as Rose struck Paul, again.

* * *

"Are you _SURE_ this is okay?" Jasmine asked as she fixed her hair in the mirror, Chester being forced to watch on the toilet seat. She was wearing a simple pair of black, skinny jeans, tennis shoes, and a large blue sweatshirt over an old shirt with numerous Disney Villains. Jasmine decided to do nothing but curl her hair, just to see what Seth would think of it.

"Yes, for God's sake! It's fine!" Chester said while standing from the seat. His outfit wasn't much different from Jasmine's, but his jeans weren't skinny ones and he was wearing a plain _Zombieland_ T-shirt. He grabbed her shoulders and directed Jasmine, forcefully, out of the bathroom. "And no you aren't changing your outfit again, putting on any more makeup, or anything else!" Chester nearly growled. Girls could take so long for something so pointless, and normally it only took Jasmine ten minutes to get ready.

"But Chester!" She whined just as the doorbell rang. What if it wasn't going to be cold tonight? What if-

"Seth, thank God you're here." Chester said as he opened the door. _When did he leave my side? _Jasmine thought just before Seth pulled her into a hug. "I'll be in the truck!" The bodyguard said as he left the safe house, not wanting to see the couple do anything couple-like. Jasmine giggled as Seth nuzzled into her hair.

"You look gorgeous." A blush consumed her face at his compliment. Seth placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck before taking her hand in his larger one. "Let's go." He whispered, then pulled her along after him towards the truck.

* * *

"SPAIN! You're back!" Casey yelled as soon as the Rabbit's doors opened. Jasmine found herself lifted in the air as Casey pulled her into a hug. "Don't you ever leave again! I had a heart attack when I heard!" He said planting Jasmine on her feet. As soon as she regained her balance, Seth wrapped his arms around her protectively, a pointed look at Casey. Chester coughed and then pointed over to the large, roaring bonfire.

"Shall we?" He asked while walking away from the trio, not waiting for a reply. Jasmine pulled herself from her werewolf boyfriend in order to join the party, and the food buffet.

"WATCH IT!" Rose yelled, smacking a poor pack member over his head as he tried to sneak a plate. "Those two haven't eaten yet." The old lady's grey eyes narrowed, waving her cane at him. Chester raised a fine brown eyebrow as he piled his plate with hotdogs and chips. He gave Jasmine a disapproving look as she grabbed all the surgery foods. As they stepped away the buffet was ransacked by both wolf packs.

"Wow, those boys really put it away." Jasmine said while taking a seat on one of the empty logs surrounding the fire. Chester placed himself next to her, his mouth full of chips. He started to talk, spilling a few bits out. "EW! Chew then talk!" Jasmine said, turning her head in disgust. Chester laughed just as Casey sat on Jasmine's other side.

"Hey-HEY!" He pouted as Seth pushed him away from his imprint. The older wolf smiled smugly down at Casey as the rest of the packs sat down with either their imprints or other members. Chester smiled as Leah sat next to him, a plate overloaded with food just like all the others. A light shade of pink dusted her cheeks as elder Rose, her peppered hair in a lose bun, and a younger looking elder in a wheelchair approached the center of the logs that most were sitting in.

"That's Billy, Jacob's dad." Seth whispered in Jasmine's ear. Her body shivered as his warm breath hit a sensitive spot behind her ear. She forced her body to calm down as Rose and Billy started to tell the legends of how their people came to this land, how they were descendents from the wolf, the cold ones, and the story of the third wife.

Chester's eyes widened slightly at the end of the story of the third wife. His brown eyes flashed to Leah, a thoughtful expression on his face. The young bodyguard stood, offering his hand to the only werewolf female. Leah's face morphed into a look of confusion as she grabbed Chester 's hand and he started to lead her towards the dense pine trees nearby.

"Where are they going?" Jasmine asked looking from her bodyguard to her boyfriend. Seth watched his sister follow her imprint with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't-" His sentence was short lived as a musical jingle invaded the air. Jasmine blushed as she pulled her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket, only taking a moment to check the caller I.D.

"Veronica what is-" Her voice died in the middle of her sentence as the person on the other end chuckled and started to speak.

* * *

"Chester, where are you taking me?" Leah asked as her imprint suddenly stopped in the middle of the pine, maple, and oak trees. Chester 's eyes did a swift survey of the area before looking at Leah with a serious expression. "Ches-"

"The legend of the third wife," He interrupted causing Leah's dark eyes to widen slightly at the tone of his voice. "That's what I am to you. Whatever she was, I'm that to you, right?" Chester said, having pieced two and two together. Leah bowed her head slightly before nodding.

"Yes, you're my imprint. I understand if you want to hit me or leave, yell or-" Her voice died as Chester grabbed her face lightly, a warm light in his eyes.

"Why would I do any of that? I might need time on all this information but, we can start as friends and see where it takes us." Leah took a moment to understand what he was saying before grinning ear to ear.

"I'd like that." She said while taking Chester 's hand. He returned her smile as they walked back to the bonfire. Once the blazing fire came into view Chester tore away from Leah and ran towards Jasmine, who was surrounded by Jake's pack, Rose, and Billy.

"Move it!" He yelled using Veronica-like tactics as he elbowed his was to the family's princess. "Jasmine?" Chester asked as he knelt next to her. Jasmine's body was shaking and it was clear she was crying. "Jaz, what's wrong?" She moved her hands to show a smile on her tear stained face.

"It-it's Miguel, h-h-he's out of his c-coma!"

* * *

**Heya everyone! I'm back in the grove of things even with a horrible cold! There's an important poll on my profile about Casey's Wolf Fur Color. Once I get oh, 10-20 votes I'll close it, but I need the information for chapter 21. That may seem far off, but knowing me, it isn't. So go and vote if you haven't already!**


	18. Truth About Vampires

Miguel smiled as he listened to his half sister talked to him over the phone, dressed in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants. The World Cup played on the television, even at two in the morning, as the smell of bacon and eggs danced into the room.

"So she's not even letting you do anything?" Jasmine asked earning a chuckle from Miguel.

"That's an understatement. Ve-Ve won't even let me off the couch and she kicked out all the family members that didn't go with Dad on his 'trip'." He said while listening to Veronica in the kitchen and something fall and shatter. "What was that?"

"Nothing! Just a glass! Keep your ass on the couch!" Veronica yelled. Jasmine laughed over the phone, picturing the twenty year old frantically fixing the mess she made.

"You know she's going to be ten times more protective over you know that you're awake." Miguel found his smile growing at the thought of Veronica being concerned over him. When he did wake up she held onto him and cried for nearly two hours.

"That's understandable, seeing what happen. Oh, tell Doctor Cullen thanks for me... and Jaz, what happened that night? I can't really remember that much." He said as Veronica walked into the den with a tray of food in her hands. She was wearing her bright blue yoga outfit, a hot pink scarf tied around her waist. Miguel nodded his thanks as Veronica sat the tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and milk on his lap. Jasmine was silent on the other end, her mind reliving that horrible night.

"I can't either; the shock must have really scared me." She lied, feeling terrible about lying to her brother. Miguel's brown eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Jasmine sounded really shaken and he could tell she wasn't going to tell him the truth right away.

"When you're ready tell me. Be safe Jaz, love you."

"I will," Jasmine said sounding ashamed at being caught lying. "And you're the one who needs to be safe. Love you too." Miguel hung up then looked over at his bodyguard who was chewing on one of his pancakes.

"What? I was hungry." Veronica defended when she met his gaze.

* * *

Jasmine looked down at her cell phone with saddened eyes. Her heart hurt at the thought of holding the truth from her closest friend, even if it was her brother. Her blue eyes flashed to the sleeping, shirtless form on the worn blue couch. Her mind flashed to the red eyed woman that attacked them and the honey eyed boy that took Miguel away. Jasmine walked to her boyfriend, her socks rubbing on the carpet.

"Seth?" She asked while sitting on the only unoccupied spot on the furniture. His copper toned eyelids opened showing warm, brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Jaz?" He questioned as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his imprint. Jasmine smiled as he placed a tender kiss to her temple.

"That night my brother and I were attacked and you saved us," She felt Seth tense up and shake a little at her words and the thoughts they stirred. "It was a cold one right? A vampire?" Jasmine looked up at her boyfriend as he exhaled loudly.

"The girl was a bad vampire, but the other one he's a good one." The family's princess raised an eyebrow at the words 'good vampire' and 'bad vampire'.

"There's a difference?"

"Well, bad vampires and new vampire have red eyes. That's a sign that they may be bad. But if a vampire has honey-like colored eyes then they're good, because they're vegetarians." Jasmine placed her hand on Seth's chest and pushed him away.

"How the hell can a vampire be a vegetarian?" The thought was ridiculous, just like the thought of vampires being good.

"They drink animal blood, not human blood. Like, um... Carlisle! He's a good vampire!" Seth said with a large, beaming smile. Jasmine's eyes widen at the fact a DOCTOR was a VAMPIRE.

"Doctor Cullen, a man who spends his work days around bleeding people, is a vampire!" She nearly screamed it, not caring that Chester was sleeping not even two rooms away.

"As odd as that sounds, yeah. He's a vampire but get this, he's NEVER drank human blood since he turned into a vampire." Seth said with adoration in his dark eyes for Carlisle. Jasmine bit her lip; the whole idea about 'good vampire', 'bad vampire', 'vegetarian vampire', and 'doctor vampire' was all too out there for her. The youngest Clearwater could since her confusion about the whole thing. Jasmine watched as a light bulb went off behind those memorizing eyes. "Why don't you meet the Cullen's? They're a family of good vampires."

"What!" The Hispanic girl screamed, causing a loud crash to come from Chester's room. There was muffled cursing as he opened the door to his room and walked to the bathroom, while mumbling about screaming crime princesses. "You want me to meet the Cullen's? A family of who knows how many vampires?" Jasmine's breathing was short and rapid. The entire idea was frightening, vampires were just evil through and through!

"Nine." The crime princess raised a fine eyebrow at that word.

"What?"

"Nine, that's how many vampire's are in the Cullen family." Seth clarified only to watch his imprint's face drain of all color. One vampire had put her brother in coma and could have easily killed them both, what power could nine have? "It'll be okay Jaz. I just want you to meet them. No one will touch you while I'm there."

"All I have to do is meet them and you promise we can leave? No ifs, ands, or buts?"

"I promise." Seth said while burying his face into her thick hair. Jasmine felt herself relax slightly in his hold. She would meet nine, blood drinking vampires for Seth, and then she'd get the hell out of there like the devil himself was at her heels.**

* * *

**

One of my shorter chapters, sorry. Well, I have six votes for Casey's Wolf Fur Color and it's a tie so far. To all my readers, who don't read my profile and updates there, at chapter 22 the rating will go up to M. Also the 3rd of July I'm leaving for Washington State for a family get together on my Father's side. I'll be there for a week so there won't be fast updates.

Also don't forget to vote!


	19. The Cullens

**So sorry for the long wait! *bows* I didn't mean for it to take that long! Thank you so much to my beta! I love you Spanish Budd! Also the poll on Casey's Wolf Fur Color will remain up till chapter 20 is posted. Until now it was a tie but after 10 votes it isn't. Still got some time left! Enjoy and please forgive me.**

* * *

Jasmine knew it was tacky, extremely so. Most of it was overkill for what she originally wanted but when dealing with real vampires overkill was okay. She even looked up most common vampire weaknesses. Over course Jasmine couldn't fit a wooden stake and hammer in her pocket and that itself would be over killing the overkill. Sunlight was out of the question.

The young Churnchill had to let out a soft laugh at the thought of a sparkling vampire. Weren't they supposed to be blood lusting, killers of the night? Sparkling in the sun doesn't sound very scary at all. Jasmine pulled herself out of her thoughts and went over her mental check list of vampire weaknesses. She could decapitate them or drown them, and what Seth said there was no close running water around and carrying Holy Water would have been a bit weird. Just walk into a church and bottle up some of their water.

"Jaz! Hurry up! Seth's here!" Chester yelled from the living room. His words were a bit muffled; most likely he had a mouth full of Chinese takeout. Jasmine didn't even bother to call back to her bodyguard. As she walked to the door she double checked to make sure her lighter was in her jeans pocket, and her silver necklace with a large cross was still around her neck. With a sigh she left her room and forced a calm smile as Seth appeared into her vision.

It didn't even take a second before the youngest Clearwater had her in his arms and in the air. He wore a simple black shirt with the Batman logo on it and jeans. Jasmine smiled as Seth nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. Suddenly she found herself on the floor, Seth smelling her hair and neck. Chester raised an eyebrow as the werewolf lifted her wrist and took a long breath threw his nose.

"The outfit's a bit overkill, but garlic?" Seth asked looking up into his imprint's eyes. Jasmine blushed and chewed on her lower lip. _So maybe going out a buying some garlic and lightly rubbing it on my neck, wrist, and a bit in my hair was major overkill..._ She thought as she gave Seth a half hearted shrug. Seth gave her a calming smile, knowing she must be nervous about meeting vampires after knowing her first run in wasn't a good one.

"Can we go?" Jasmine asked as she dug out her Jaguar keys and handed them to Seth.

"Yeah! L-"

"I want her home by eleven." Chester interrupted with a cold glare at the shifter. HE didn't trust vampires, no matter what type they may be. After last time he didn't want his best friend to end up like Miguel. Seth gave the chocolate eyed teen a nod, understanding his protectiveness over Jasmine.

* * *

_Oh shit! Why did I say yes to this? I'm going to die! My throat's going to be torn from my body and they're going to chew on my insides! I know they aren't zombies, but they'll still eat me_! To say Jasmine was having a panic attack as Seth parked the car in front of the Cullen's house would be the understatement of a life time. She could feel herself hyperventilating already. Her hand gripped Seth's even tighter than she was during the entire car ride.

"Jasmine," The seriousness and concern in his voice caused Jasmine to tear her eyes from the glass like house and look into Seth's dark eyes. "Just say the word and I'll turn the car around. We can go get some hot chocolate and go to the beach." That was a very, _very_, **VERY** tempting idea. Sitting in the sand with her wolf heater and sipping on hot chocolate, then going to the safe house, curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn to watch a movie. Oh Lord it was _so_ tempting.

"No. I don't want them to get mad."

"They won't. The Cullen's will understand. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jasmine smiled as he place his forehead against hers. She knew he wanted her to meet his friends, but not at the sake of her own comfort. She let out a sigh and pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Let's...just get this over with. Afterwards you're still going to take me to get some hot chocolate." Seth laughed as she got out, shortly following her lead.

"Anything for my goddess." He said as he grinned and took her hand, watching her cheeks go bright red at his nickname. Together they walked to the front doors. As soon as they opened Jasmine gasped in pure fear as a little girl suddenly appeared before her, latched onto her waist. Before she could even let out a scream in shock the little girl grabbed her hand. Jasmine eyes widen as she saw images flash before her. Swirls of color, the little girl jumping up and down pointing to the parked Jaguar, the same girl grinning from ear to ear when Seth called telling them she was coming, and suddenly all the images vanished.

"Hi! My name's Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie!" the eleven year old said with a soft smile. Jasmine stared down at this undeniably beautiful child. Her hair was in bronze ringlets, dark brown eyes, pale skin with flushed cheeks, and was in a yellow sundress. A large smile broke out across the family and the crime princess's face as she knelt to the little girls level.

"Well Nessie, it's a pleasure to meet such a charming young lady. My name's Jasmine, but you can call me Jaz." Nessie smiled and swung their connected hands, her cheeks flushing a little more. Seth grinned at seeing his imprint getting along with one of his best friend's child. He looked up at the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Jasmine looked up at the brunette woman as she made it to the bottom of the steps and the eleven year old let go of her hand.

She had dark golden eyes with her brown hair tied back into a loose pony tail. Her skin was like marble and she wore a welcoming smile. Nessie ran to where the woman was and tugged on her jeans towards the pair by the door. A horizontally striped blue and purple top covered the upper half of her body. Unlike Nessie's bare feet she wore new tennis shoes.

"Hello. It's great to finally meet you. My name's Bella." Her voice was soft and a little bit uncertain. Seth grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Jasmine cast him a thankful smile before turning back to Renesmee's mother.

"Jasmine." She said offering her free hand. Bella smiled and shook it, not surprising Jasmine on how icy the touch was.

"Everyone's in the dining room. We're having Italian." The three girls laughed as Seth whispered 'YES!' under his breath none too quietly.

* * *

Being in a room with nine, more like eight and a half since Nessie was only half vampire, wasn't as scary as Jasmine originally thought. Of course that was mostly thanks to Jasper calming her down until after she met and got to know everyone. Emmett even poked fun at her outfit and how she over killed the whole thing with the garlic. Jasmine was finally able to thank Edward and Carlisle for helping Miguel out.

"See, everything worked out." Seth said as he wrapped his arm around his imprint once dinner was over. Jasmine let out a snort of laughter as she watched Nessie carry the plates to the kitchen, following Esme. That woman was the perfect mother, if hers was still alive, she would want her to be just like Esme.

"If you count being predicted to go shopping with Alice in four days and being dubbed her newest doll, then yes, everything worked out." The pixie like vampire shocked her in saying they were going shopping and that they were going to be best friends. In fact, a part of Jasmine wondered if she said that to every human she met. Edward chuckled from across the room and Emmett lifted the giant salad bowl in victory.

"And finally my Italian is eaten by a human!" Jasmine gasped as he slammed the bowl down like it was a football. "Oh yeah!" Seth chuckled and buried his face into his imprint's hair before giving her a gentle kiss on her temple. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics before turning to Seth and Jasmine.

"Alright break it up. Just because she's your imprint doesn't mean you can-" There was a harsh crash as Edward dropped the dustpan he was handing to Emmett. Rosalie looked at her adoptive brother and noticed her mistake as horror crept onto his face. She quickly turned back to Seth, so fast that if she was human she would have given herself whiplash. "I'm so sorry!" Without warning she took off, quickly being followed by Emmett.

"Seth?" The shifter looked down at Jasmine as she looked up at him with a face of pure confusion. "What's an imprint?" Seth's heart hammered away because this was the topic he was dreading, and he knew his goddess wouldn't let him leave without an answer. He swallowed the lump in his throat as a wave of calm washed over him. Mentally he thanked Jasper as he took Jasmine's hand.

"I need to tell you something, important." The crime princess followed her boyfriend as he led her out of the Cullen's house and into the woods.

* * *

**B:N/ Hello. So I would like to take credit for bothering the crap out of Miyuki-ice-fox so she would post/write this. You're welcome :)**


	20. Imprint

**Hey everyone! Got this chapter out fast eh? Only three more to go! Sorry it's short but please enjoy!**

* * *

Seth went through about one hundred different ways to tell Jasmine about what an imprint was. His heart hammered away and the hand that held the crime princess's was becoming sweaty. With a long sigh he stopped on a large pile of broken wood and rocks. _Bella's cabin isn't too far away from here... _He thought off handedly. Seth turned to face Jasmine, who was watching him with curious eyes.

"Well? What's an imprint?" She questioned, already starting the train rolling. Her body language screamed impatience and curiosity. Seth raised his free hand to scratch at the itchy spot that popped up on the side of his head. Jasmine's blue eyes fallowed the movement before looking her boyfriend in the eye. "Come on Seth, please?" God, how could he not answer her when she looked at him like that and spoke in that pleading tone.

"An imprint," Seth swallowed the lump in his throat, only to have the knot in his stomach tighten. "It's when a shifter, like me, meets um... When we see the girl we are meant to be with we form an unbreakable bond. It's uh, hard to explain." Jasmine raised a fine eyebrow at his words. Seth ground his teeth together; she was clearly more confused than before.

"That's not a very good explanation. I still don't know what an imprint thingy is." The youngest Clearwater really wished he could shoot himself. He had no idea how to explain this to her. Jake didn't have this problem, Nessie was born into their world, and Jaz wasn't.

"It's like a sixth sense. It spots the perfect mate for us. The one that is made for us, and we're mad-"

"Mate?" Jasmine's face went from confusion to an unimpressed look of rage. "Like the perfect one to breed with!" Her scream echoed through the woods causing many of the nearby birds to take flight. "Is that what an imprint is? The perfect bitch to fuck and pass on your wolf genes? Cause that's what it's starting to sound like." Jasmine growled and jerked her hand out of his. Seth was shell shocked, he had never seen anyone look that mad and that it was directed at him was terrifying. Coupled with the fact it was his goddess made it that much worse.

"Uh well." He was lost for words. Her anger was like a suffocating wave. Seth wanted to clear up what an imprint was but he didn't want to say anything to make her even madder. _Maybe using mate wasn't the best idea. _He thought just as he opened his mouth. "No it-"

"I don't want to hear it! I think you explained it enough!" Her voice cracked with held back tears as she turned to walk away from him. Jasmine didn't want to be his 'mate'; she wanted to be his 'soul mate'. The person he couldn't live without, but this stupid imprint thing was in the way.

"No! Jaz, wait!" Seth nearly yelled, fearing if he let her walk away she wouldn't come back, even if he went after her. He quickly grabbed her hand and was unprepared for what happened next. Jasmine whirled around, her hand slapping Seth sharply on the cheek.

"Oh God!" She yelled jerking away from him, cradling her red, stinging hand. Seth's dark eyes were wide, he felt that blow but he watched as tears poured from her eyes.

"Are you-"

"Stay!" Jasmine snapped as she backed away from his reaching hand. She gave him a rage filled, yet sad, glance before taking off in the direction they came from.

Seth felt his heart shatter and his mind go completely numb. He longed painfully to rush after her but her command cemented his feet to the wet soil. His imprint, his goddess, his soul mate, his Jasmine was clearly in pain, in more than one way, and she was gone. Seth's body shook in pure sorrow as his body underwent the transformation to his sandy fur covered wolf body. He raised his head toward the raining heavens and let loose a long howl before bowing his head into his paws.

* * *

Jasmine slammed the Jaguar shut, still holding her throbbing hand. It was broken but it felt like it. She jammed her keys in and started the sports car. With her blue eyes now red from crying she looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway of the large house, lips parted in what could only be horror. Jasmine let out a choked sob as she gripped the steering wheel and her foot became lead on the petal. She gave the vampire one last look in the rearview mirror before looking back on the hidden path, another sob escaping her lips.


	21. Run Away

At a fleeting glance most would think the large animal was a bear, but they would be wrong. In face the large mammal that was standing on its back paws, barking up at something in the tree was a bear-sized wolf with a pair of sweatpants tied around his front left leg. His tail was slightly coiled and extremely fluffy. The color that dominated his body was a dark crimson shade. In some places were black, like his left ear, tip of the tail, all paws up to his would-be knees, and a large black spot that consumed most of his back.

The wolf's tail wagged as he barked up at the owl in the large oak tree. The rare Northern Spotted Owl stared blankly at the beast, tilting its head ever so slightly. A pink tongue rolled out of his jaw as he barked at the bird of prey again, the sun's last rays slowly fading. With a loud 'hoot' the owl took flight causing the wolf to fold his ears down in disappointment. They suddenly perked back up as he fell to all fours.

_I'm so glad __Spain__ is back. I've missed her; she's like a sister, a **GOOD** sister. One you actually like to hang out with. _Casey sniffed at the dirt, digging at the soil. He sneezed when he noticed what he smelled was just a giant toad. With a wolf grin he pushed some of the dirt back before continuing on his way. _And she's my Spanish Buddy! _He thought with a perk. Casey was the only one of Jake's pack that was on runs so he didn't have to worry about others hearing him.

At his last thought Casey stopped and chuckled to himself in a wolf like fashion. _Spain__, Spanish Buddy. That's funny. _He let out a snort as he continued to trot through the woods, keeping an onyx eye open for his owl friend. The burnt colored wolf ran into that same owl every time he was out at dusk or night in his wolf skin. Casey liked to think that he and the owl had a friendship, strange as that was.

Suddenly he felt Seth shift and all his thoughts and memories washed over Casey in painful waves. Jasmine yelling, crying, slapping him harshly across the face, and running away. _No... _He thought before turning towards the closest road. He couldn't let Jasmine leave again.

* * *

Jasmine parked the black sports car in the vacant parking lot of an inn. She bit on her bottom lip as she rested her head on the steering wheel. Her entire body shook as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Why did everything hurt so painfully? Using the back of her hand, Jasmine hastily wiped away the tears. She looked up towards the thinning woods; she went over one hundred miles per hour the entire drive. A choked sob was followed by another downpour of tears.

A loud scream was torn from her throat as a large beast shoved its face at the Jaguar's window. Jasmine blinked as she stared at the red and black wolf that slowly backed away. She opened the door and stepped out, this wasn't Seth. The wolf's pink tongue rolled out and he barked happily at seeing her. Jasmine sniffled as tears pooled behind her eyes, he reminded her of Seth so badly. Suddenly the burnt colored wolf went back to the woods. Jasmine quickly tried to wipe the returning tears away.

"Don't cry Spain ." She looked up smiling sadly at Casey. His hair wasn't in its normal ponytail and seemed to have a few twigs in it.

"Why shouldn't I? Seth's only using me as a baby factory, that's what this stupid imprint thing is!" Jasmine yelled, not caring if she cried in front of the fourteen year old. Her body finally gave up on her as she fell to her knees, Casey catching her before she hit the ground. "I love him and he-he." Jasmine couldn't finish her sentence as the hiccups started.

"An imprint isn't a baby factory." Casey said as he started to smooth her tangled hair. The family princess looked up, confused, at one of the 'pups' of the packs. "We shifters have this sort of radar. We see girls but this lets us find the perfect girl for us. This way we don't waste any time, tell the wrong one about our wolf side, or break any hearts. When we see this girl she becomes that shifter's world, we'd do anything for her. We don't want to hurt her or let anything bad happen. An imprint his that wolf's soul mate. We'll be anything for her; best friend, boyfriend, husband, or is like a brother."

"S-soul mate?" Jasmine asked with a small smile forming. "How come you're better at explaining things?" Casey chuckled and grinned down at Seth's imprint.

"Cause I've practiced this for when I meet my imprint," His smile softened at the thought of finding his other half. "And yes, soul mate. Seth meant that when he said mate. Now put a smile on that face and wipe away those tears." Casey said, knowing that's truly what the older wolf meant. Jasmine smiled and wiped the tears from her blue eyes.

* * *

Leah sat in front of her younger brother's door. Their mother was downstairs, worrying over her only son. If you listened close enough you could hear Seth's muffled sobs. Leah's heart tore with each sound; she could only understand his pain so much.

"Seth? Come on out." She said softly as she rose from where she was sitting. Letting out a sigh, the oldest Clearwater opened the door and went straight to her brother's bed. Leah sat next to the lump under the thin blanket, placing her hand on his back. "Come on little bro, you've got to eat." She said while rubbing his back, there was only so much to do.

"S-she's ne-never coming b-back." Seth's voice was quite and his body shook with his heart wrenching cry. A silence fell between the two, the only sound coming from the T.V. show that Sue was watching. Leah looked out the window sadly but the look turned to confusion as a car pulled into the driveway. She narrowed her eyes to see who was driving the car, not noticing the type of car or who was in the passenger seat.

"Casey?" Seth looked up from his pillow, eyes blood shot from crying.

"What about him?" He asked. Leah looked down at him before glancing back at the young pup of Jake's pack.

"He's driving." Seth shook his head as he rose from his bed, wearing only a pair of white boxers with cherries on them. Leah watched as he left the room. "Where are you going?" She asked as she stood from her brother's bed.

"To see who's here. You know Casey doesn't drive, he's only fourteen and the only car his family has is at his dad's work." It was true; Casey's dad worked the graveyard shift so there was no way that Casey was in their driveway. Seth walked past his mother who watched him with worried eyes as he opened the front door.

"Seth, you idiot!" He was shocked at the person who latched herself to him. Tears ran down her face as she buried her face into his chest. Seth's dark chocolate eyes looked at the Jaguar to see Casey smirking against the sports car. He gave the younger wolf a grateful smile as he wrapped his arms around his imprint. Seth was shocked again as Jasmine quickly pulled him down into one of the fiercest kisses they had ever shared. Just as he was about to respond she pulled away.

"Next time you need to explain anything about this whole shifter thing to me, don't. Get Casey to." Seth chuckled at Jasmine's words as Casey doubled over in laughter. There was no way he could repay the fourteen year old for bringing his goddess back to him.

**READERS! THIS IS IMPORTANT! THE RATING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CAUSE THIS STORY TO BECOME M!**


	22. Steamy Nights

**Sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has happened with both myself and my beta. Any way another note, I DID NOT WRITE THE LEMON BY DEAR LOVLY, AWESOME BETA! I CAN'T WRITE LEMONS SO ALL PRAISE GOES TO HER!**

* * *

Jasmine leaned over the railing over looking Niagara Falls. It was almost a year since the date Casey clarified what an imprint was. A smile formed on her face as she hugged herself and the Ohio State Buckeyes hoodie she was wearing over an old T-Shirt. The crime princess glanced over her shoulder looking for her boyfriend. Seth said he had to use the bathroom, but that was ten minutes ago.

She let out a sigh and turned her gaze back to the beauty of Ontario, Canada . It was nice of Miguel to send them here, fully paying for the flight, hotel room, and even giving them some extra cash. He was becoming the next Jefe after all. Jasmine grinned as two arms wrapped around her waist, heat radiating off them.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked looking over at Seth who was nuzzling into her hair, which was now fully brown since she decided not to recolor the tips. Seth smiled, looking out of place in the cold weather with just a pair of shorts and an American Eagle shirt.

"Well, something came up." He said as his imprint turned in his arms. Normally, when Seth said that something happened with the packs or the Cullen's.

"Did something happen with-" Jasmine let her sentence hang, watching as the Native American shook his head.

"No, something else." Seth said with a large smile, stuffing his right hand into his pocket. The younger of the two wore an expression of utter confusion, which changed once Seth fell to his knee. Jasmine gasped and raised both her hands up to her mouth to hide her impossibly large grin. Bystanders stopped and pointed as he pulled out a small, square, black velvet box from his pocket.

"Jasmine Churnchill, after all we've been through and knowing what you are to me, I want to ask you," He opened the box showing a silver band with a single diamond on it. "Will you marry me?" Seth's voice was shaking and very low, as if he thought she might say no. Jasmine nearly lunged at him as she hugged him.

"Of course I will!" Seth's smile never seemed brighter as he tilted her chin upwards at him. He took in her beaming smile just before he captured her lips. Seth bit back a moan as she tugged on a piece of hair as she pulled away, blushing at hearing strangers cheering. That look stirred something inside him as Seth stood, bringing the future Mrs. Clearwater up with him. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Let's get back to the hotel." The way he said it made shiver run down Jasmine's spine. She could only nod mutely as he led her towards the Jaguar.

* * *

Jasmine couldn't help but be a little nervous about the whole thing that was most likely happen once Seth unlocked their room. Sure she may have been craving him just as he seemed to be craving her and more than a few times she had been woken up from a very steamy dream, but now it just seemed too real.

Seth cast her smile, a normal one, nothing that would give sway to dirty thoughts. He held open the door, just as he always did. His voice at the Falls hinted to her that she unlocked the beast's cage and now she was going to give in to wanting him, all she had to do was lure the beast out of his cage. With a sly smile, Jasmine took two steps into the room and grabbed the privacy tag. Seth watched her every move, drinking it in as she pressed herself against him, hanging the tag on the outside handle.

She stepped back inside and locked the door. She gave him a sly look and turned towards the bed. She grabbed a bag by the bed and said, "Be right back." She went into the bathroom to change into what she packed.

"I am a beautiful, confident, woman who will go back into that room and make love to the man I fell in love with," she said quietly to herself as she looked in the mirror. She pulled the outfit she had bought at Victoria Secrets a couple days before she left with Seth.

It was a skimpy black teddy that was made of sheer see-through black lace. It had little red satin bows that tied in a corset like look on the back and was a thong for the bottom. She was nervous as she looked at herself in the hotels full length mirror and realized that she could do this, she wanted to be with Seth, in every way possible.

She fixed her makeup into a smoky seductive look and her hair was slightly curled already from her getting ready that morning. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and turned towards the door to open it. She peeked out and saw Seth looking out the ceiling length window at the Falls. He looked peaceful and was looking very calm. Heaven knows she wasn't calm at all. She quietly slipped out of the bathroom, and if he had heard her, he made no inclination that he had or not.

She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He hummed in contentment and rested his head on hers. He slowly turned around to look at his beautiful fiancé and saw she had her head tilted down in embarrassment. He saw what she was wearing and almost swallowed his tongue in amazement, she was stunning. He put his finger underneath her chin tilted her head to look at him, "You are beautiful, please don't hide your wonderful face from me." He pleaded with her to understand.

"I know Seth, I love you."

He slowly backed her to the edge of the bed and laid them both on the bed; He was hovering over her body. Slowly he leaned down to give a very soft peck on her lips and they laid like that for a long time just kissing and feeling each other. He pulled back slightly to pull his shirt over his head and gave her a smoldering look before leaning back in to give her an intense kiss.

He got off the bed and was ready to take his pants off when she looked at him and said, "I want to."

She slowly inched forward on the bed and undid the zipper and button. She pushed his pants to the floor, along with his boxers. He was finally completely bared for her. She smiled shyly and undid the back laces of her top. After Jasmine pulled it off she was left with just her panties on.

Seth laid her down and they began to kiss more passionately than they ever had before. He ran his hands down her neck and onto her chest and began massaging her boobs. "Ahhh, Seth that feels so amazing!" Seth smiled and continued his actions. He then began to plant small kisses down her neck, pausing to suck on her neck, and continuing to her breast to replace his hands with his tongue. He flicked the nipple and she arched her back and moaned at him to give her more. She wanted more of something, but wasn't sure what she needed. He pushed her panties down her legs and threw them off the bed. He returned to moving his hands down towards her heat and finally his fingers connected with her clit.

She let out the sexiest moan and then started to pant for him to touch her more. He rubbed his fingers in a circle over her sex and then picked up his pace so he was working at a frenzied pace to give her the pleasure to send her over the close edge she was delicately hanging over. He moved one of his fingers into her beautiful pussy and pushed it farther and suddenly she was cumming all over his hand. He bent down to lick all the juices that she was still cumming. The extra stimulation sent her over another even higher edge and was screaming in pleasure.

Jasmine finally cried for him to stop, because she just couldn't handle the overwhelming sensations. Seth smiled and asked, "How was that?"

She looked up at him and said, "More than amazing. Thank you."

He spooned her into a comfortable position under the covers and fell asleep. After a couple hours of regaining her ability to move again, Jasmine flipped her position so she could watch Seth sleep. He was so peaceful and innocent she saw as she watched his peaceful breaths. All the pleasure she had gotten from him and he hadn't got anything in return.

She shimmied down the bed so she was looking at his hard penis. She laughed with a little giggle and wanted to see what he would do if she woke him up this way. She slowly shifted her weight so she was on her stomach right in front of Seth's erection. She slowly picked it up and gave the tip a little kiss. Jasmine liked the taste and wanted to see what more would be like, so she gave it one long lick up and swirled her tongue around his slip, slowly tonguing the little opening. She heard him moan and knew he was probably awake. Jasmine started to pick up her pace on licking him and stuck more of his dick in her mouth.

She could see Seth prop himself up on pillows and look down at her. He looked like he was fighting control to not direct his hands in her hair. She looked all innocent and sexy as she licked him faster and faster. He started to feel like he was going to cum, but wanted to be inside her for it to happen.

"Jasmine, please let me love you."

She smiled and sat up only to lie back on the pillows. "Alright," she said as she shyly smiled.

He got off the bed and got a condom. He opened the packet, pulled one out, and slipped it on his hard penis. He slowly hovered over her aligning himself with her entrance. "This will hurt so tell me if it gets to be too much and I will stop, promise me you will let me know if it gets too overwhelming baby."

"I promise." He slowly started to push himself into her and watched her face for the slightest discomfort. She closed her eyes against the pain and started to feel good as she felt his entire 8 inches sink deep into her. Finally she could feel his hips meet hers. They stayed that way for a while and let her adjust to his size.

"Move please, Seth, just move!" He slowly rocked his hips against hers, pulling out a tiny bit and pushing back in. She let out a little growl and rocked harder against him and then swirled her hips. Seth let out a groan and lost his control, he pulled all the way back out of her and pushed back in with more force than previously.

Soon they were both slamming and moaning together as they built towards their climaxes together. Jasmine felt her dam release and came hard all over his dick. When Seth felt Jasmine release, it started his release and into the condom he came hard. They laid there for a while and Seth pulled out to dispose of the condom and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean Jasmine and himself up.

She was laying on the bed in a relaxed manner and just tilted her head so she could see what he was doing. He cleaned her up and then returned the cloths to the bathroom and came back out to lie with Jasmine on the bed. "That was amazing," they both said at the same time and then laughed.

"I love you Seth. I think I always have. You were my missing puzzle piece and when I found you, I became complete. I am proud to be called yours."

Seth, with a teary look, replied and said, "I love you too Jasmine. You are truly the light that shines in an otherwise black world. Thank you for being my light."

And as they continued to look into each other's eyes, they fell asleep in each other's arms one of the first nights of many.


	23. A Happy Ending

A seventeen year old smiled at her reflection. She popped her full lips to even out the lip gloss. Her black hair was in tight curls that she had been working on for the past hour, getting perfect, with help from her mother of course. Her blue eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing her date soon, making her golden skin glow with the same thought. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the black skirt and purple top. To top off her fashion she wore knee high socks and old tennis shoes. It'd be suicidal walking out in the rain with no good foot protection.

"Well don't you look nice...for once." A laugh followed the statement. The girl turned and glared at her twin. They looked nearly alike, except he was taller, and his hair was a light brown. He wore no shirt and only shorts covered his body.

"Will you shut up? And put a shirt on." The girl said, turning back to the mirror and bathroom sink to clean up the toothpaste and curling iron.

"You're just jealous you don't have a body like-"

"Dad!" She yelled. Just this one night she wished her brother would grow up a little. An older Seth turned the corner and laughed at his two eldest children, a three year old girl in a pink princess dress was on his shoulders, clapping at being so high up in the air. Her hair was like her oldest brother's, but in waves and her eyes were dark brown.

" Logan , leave Marísol alone. It is her date night after all." The boy twin, Logan, gagged slightly at the thought of his sister and her date kissing. Seth gave him a stern look, but it was ruined with a playful smile. Logan pouted and crossed his arms.

"Fine. Have fun sis, I'm heading off to Uncle Chester's." He said.

"Tell Leah I said hi!" Seth yelled after his son.

"Thanks little bro!" Marísol yelled after him causing Logan to turn and stick his tongue out at her. Eva, the three year old, laughed as she grabbed tuffs of her father's hair.

"Pony ride! Pwease Daddy?" She asked causing a smile to form on Seth's face. He looked down at his oldest daughter with a smile.

"Be safe tonight."

"I will." Marísol said with a matching smile. The doorbell rang just as Eva's 'pony' walked away. She flinched as a crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by a swift curse in Spanish.

* * *

"Can someone get that!" Jasmine yelled, stepping over the broken glass. A ten year old boy placed his book down that he was reading and walked over to the front door. He was wearing the Batman pjs that his Uncle Miguel and Aunt Veronica sent him for Christmas. His hair was like his father's with matching brown eyes. Jason opened the door and looked up at the man pulling his long dark hair back into a pony hair.

"Marísol! Casey's here!" He yelled so his oldest sister could hear him. Casey smiled down at the boy before looking up as his imprint run down the hall, yelling bye to her family members. Her eyes lit up seeing him as she placed a quick kiss on his lips before bending down to her brother's level.

"Thank you J, be good." Jason pouted as Marísol ruffled his hair, before taking her boyfriend's hand. He shut the door behind the two before returning to his book and taking it to his room.

Seth smiled as he placed Eva in her bed. She yawned in her sleep as he put her stuffed bunny next to her. He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead before leaving the princess themed room. Seth walked down the hallway and opened Jason's room.

"Yeah Dad?" The young boy asked as he looked over his shoulder. Seth smile and noticed that Jason was putting away his books.

"Want me to tuck you in?" He asked walking in, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she finished putting away the clean dishes. Now it was time to curl up on the couch and watch an R-rated movie. A smiled formed across her thin lips as warm arms spun her around. She willingly melted against the familiar body and lips. Seth pulled away and looked down at his wife. A content and happy smile was on her face, even if she looked ready to fall asleep in his arms.

"Jaz, have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Jasmine smiled as she ran her hands through Seth's soft locks.

"You don't need to tell me. You're eyes say it all." She said, knowing how his eyes would light up when she entered the room. Seth nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent that he loved.

"Well I'll say it anyway, Mrs. Jasmine Clearwater. You are the most beautiful woman that I will ever see. You always were." And as he kissed his wife again, he thought of how truly his imprint had him in love with her, like a wolf on a leash.

* * *

**Sadness! This is tthe end! First off I'd like to say that chapters one and two have been redone, and secondly: a****ll Twilight stuff and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer but Jasmine, Miguel, Chester, Big John, Alejandro, Veronica, Casey, Eva, Jason, Logan, Marísol, and all un-named members of the family belong to me, as does the plot of this story. All songs mentioned belong to their respective singers, and Taylor Swift belongs her herself, duh. **

**Thirdly, a big thank you to my beta _xoxocullenluverxoxo_, and _Yining'n'Yanging_ for pointing out a mistake I made. And lastly, a major super huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You guys are the best and I hope to see you again in a different story.**


End file.
